This is weird
by SheRipper
Summary: Oh no! What am i doing here? How do i get home- wait a minute, is that James! What do you mean no! Wai- What! Sirius Black? How is that possible, and that man looks a lot like Teddy... No slash, JP/LE, the marauders, time travel, mystery! rated K only in case i curse too much, as I tend to do :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

"Hey guys' you know who winked at me at breakfast?" Sirius asked, his voice low and husk, bragging, and letting his hair ruffle, a bit, attractively while he walked.

"Donno." Remus said absorbed in his book.

"Donncare." James said, looking at the people passing by and hoping to see Lily.

"Err- who?" Peter asked quickly, when Sirius glared at him when he kept quiet.

"You'll never believe it! It's Ma-"

But Sirius never had the chance to finish his bragging session of the day, as a very angry yell was heard.

"JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! AND THEN I'M GOING TO CHOPE YOUR BODY INTO PIECES AND SEND THEM TO YOUR PARENTS!"

They all froze, Peter, Remus, and Sirius all turned to stare at James, who looked alarmed and confused.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Evens Prongs?" Sirius said, in awe of his friend.

"I- Nothing! I swear! I didn't do anything today!" his utter astonishment managed to convince them.

"I never heard Lily that violent before…" said Peter, a little shaking.

"Well, that's because that's not Lily- it sounds nothing like her." Remus told the others.

Again, they all turned to James, as angry footsteps were heard somewhere.

"I didn't do anything to any woman okay!" he was getting pissed.

"Alright keep your snickers on mate." Sirius whispered, earning himself a glare.

"Finally!" they saw a tall girl who looked in their year, with long dreadlocks, and slightly colored skin. She had a very angry expression and it was obvious she had been the one to scream before.

All four boys looked at her, puzzled.

James couldn't, for the life of him, remember ever seeing her before; not in a class, not in the corridors, not at the great hall…not-well- anywhere.

She marched to them, and they all jumped a little, anxious. James most of them all-remembering her threat from before.

"I can't believe you did that to Lily! She's going to kill you! You're lucky I'm going to leave that to her, otherwise you would've been dead meat by now." She said, as a matter of fact.

James was really starting to feel pissed- he didn't do anything!

"Anyways, Mom floo Professor McGonagall, we've got to go, Dad has some new record thing in the store and he wants us all to come to a party, how he convinced Mom into letting him do it is beyond me." She said, looking exasperated. Her long eyelashes narrowing in suspicion, as though imagining her father standing in front of her.

"Er- Mom?" asked James, utterly confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes Potter, Mom Mom! My Mom, your Aunt! And what the bloody hell did you do to your hair?"

She asked as an afterthought.

James shared a look with his friend Remus; this girl wasn't making any sense.

James was about to claim he doesn't know her, so she must have the wrong person, and that they're definitely not related, but Sirius decided to take things into his own hands.

He jumped forward and took the girl's hand, "I don't believe we had the chance to meet- Sirius Black! Thrilled to meet you! And don't worry; Jamie's hair is always this horrible."

"Oi!" he glared daggers at his best mate, as the other two shock their heads in sadness at his behavior; Remus put his hand through his brown hair, and Peter's blond short hair seemed a little crestfallen.

But Sirius ignore them; he blinked a few times down at the girl, his gray eyes looking straight into hers, and let a few stray hairs fall to his face neatly.

How he did that, none of the guys had a clue.

But instead of falling for it, the girl suddenly punched him in the nose, and wiped her hair back from her shoulder.

"OWW!" Sirius yelled, and, clutching his nose, backed away from her.

The other three stared open mouthed at her- this never happened before.

"You should really tell your friends not to mess with me James, and you said your name is Sirius Black? Is this some sick joke? now- did you grew taller?" she asked, puzzled, as she grew nearer, advancing towards James.

"What? I don-" he said, desperate at the weird girl's behavior.

"Oh shut up already, if it were up to you we'd be here all day talking nonsense! Now come on, let's go to her office, everyone's waiting. I can't wait to see what Lily's going to do to you **this** time!" her face broke into an evil smirk.

James drew himself up, and fixed his glasses, about to start yelling at her that she's crazy, but Remus leaned in and whispered "I think the safest thing to do is go with her, if you don't want to get punched."

They both turned to look at Sirius, half lying on the floor, his nose bleeding heavily.

James gulped, and as the weird girl started dragging him away from his friends, he kept quiet.

"My face…my handsome face…she broke it…I-I'm ugly!" Sirius whimpered.

Peter looked solemn, as though Sirius is a survivor from some wild battlefield, and handed him a handkerchief.

"Oh shut up, you deserved it. And I can fix you." Remus said, as Sirius wiped the blood away with Peter's handkerchief.

"Episkey!"

Carefully, Sirius examined his face, and then it was lit into a smile. "Thanks Remus! You're a fantastic friend!" Remus simply rolled his eyes.

Sirius turned to look in the direction James and the girl disappeared to, and shocks his head sadly. "Letting himself get dragged by a girl- he's way too wiped."

Remus and Peter both gave him a look.

"What?!" he demanded, putting the bloody handkerchief behind his back.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. "Nothing Padfoot."

And Padfoot shrugged.

- END ch.1-

**A/N: Hope you liked it, plz review and tell me what you thought!  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

"Hahaha! I wonder what the crazy girl is making James do right now!"

"Poor James, she looked dangerous."

"Poor my ass, I bet he did something to Lily and she sent her for revenge! Hey did you bring some exploding snap?"

"Yeah, want to play?"

"No Pete, I asked for my own entertainment, what do you think?!"

Remus was sitting in the common room; ignoring the noise Peter and Sirius were making with their game of exploding snap, and started thinking.

That girl- he couldn't explain what was bugging him about her- the fact that she was completely crazy, the fact that she was so sure and confident in her craziness, or the fact that he just can't seem to remember ever seeing her before…

Suddenly his mind gave him a clear image of her, and he realized what was wrong. He straightened up in an instant, and turned to Sirius, interrupting him and Peter.

"Sirius! Didn't you say once you dated all the girls from Gryffindor from fourth year and above?"

The odd look he was giving his friend's sudden question disappeared and he looked very happy and proud. "Yep, all except Evens- even last year's seventh years." Sirius puffed his chest.

"Only most broke up with him after one date." Peter piped, and his chubby face reddened as Sirius glared at him.

"And do you remember the girl we saw today? You introduced yourself, maybe you forgot what her name is?" Remus asked, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Nope. Never saw her before, which is weird, because…" his face was suddenly thoughtful, and a little fearful.

Remus jumped up from his chair. "Because she had the uniform of Gryffindor house, and I have never seen her before either."

Sirius and Peter stood up quickly, as their game lay forgotten, looking alarmed.

"We have to find James!"

* * *

><p>James was highly doubting whether or not he was a mass murderer in his past life, because that would be the only explanation as to his unluckiness; for seven years he's been trying to get the girl he likes to date him(and failing), for the last month or so he can't seem to find any matching socks, and only one from each pair (though that could just be Sirius), and now he's being dragged off by this weird crazy girl, that's going to punch him if he resists.<p>

"God! Did you forget how to move your feet? What's up with you?!" she demanded, more carrying him then dragging.

They were half way to Dumbledore's office.

Deciding he rather likes his nose as it is, he said nothing but started walking on his own, hoping it was McGonagall she was taking him to see.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence the girl spoke again. "This is the first time I remember you being this quite, not that I mind- but are you alright?" she looked at James with concern, real concern.

'Blimey, she really thinks I'm her cousin or something!' Maybe she was a little -err-special. "I'm fine, but we passed McGonagall's office like two minutes ago." He said, trying to sound normal, and hoped McGonagall could tell him who she was, and why she thought he was related to her.

She looked at him oddly. "No we didn't."

James was suddenly a little afraid -Where was she taking him?! "Oh –ha ha-right. My mistake."

No way is he going to get punched like Sirius.

She looked at him for another moment, and then shrugged. "I swear, you're getting weirder each day that passes."

James felt a sting of indignation, but told himself that the manly thing to do is to let it pass, it doesn't bother him, he doesn't care…

"And that's a real feat, seeing as you were born weird."

"Oi! Shut up already, what did I ever do to you?!" he blew up, ashamedly in an unmanly way.

For a moment he thought she might yell again, but she burst out laughing.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to snap." She smirked at him.

Realizing she was teasing him, he reddened a little, and mumbled "Donno what you mean…"

She snorted. "Please, it's so easy with you- a few insults and whatever silent anger you have disappears into a verbal one, wish my brother was that easy, the idiot just saves up whatever heat he has inside until he turns mental!" she shook her head, but not unkindly. She surprised James by patting him on the head. "You're fifteen, whatever anger you have, we all had it at some point. Don't worry, it passes."

She acted just like a big sister would, which was odd, because James didn't have anything like that.

"I'm seventeen." He went back to the only thing that made sense anymore- facts.

She looked at him skeptically. "I noticed your taller, did you take a growing potion or something? And what did you change your hair for?" she asked lightly, as though she knew James to do things like that all the time.

Granted he did some weird things before, not as weird as Sirius, but still pretty impressive, yet he never changed his height or hair. He accepted his hair long ago.

He stopped abruptly, and forced her to stop as well, and to look at him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

Amused, she looked back at him.

"No. this is my real height. This is my real hair- messy and everything. And I am seventeen." He said with finality.

She looked puzzled. Good, maybe she got it. "But, that can't be…"

"Well it is. I'm not your cousin, though you look really nice, we're not related. And I don't even know you. Sorry."

'Well here goes nothing.' He thought and prepared himself or a punch.

The girl gave him a sharp look, and he was impressed she was considering what he just said, though before she had time to respond a new voice joined them.

"Good evening Mister Potter, is there a particular reason as to why you are standing in front of my office?"

Albus Dumbledore descended from the steps behind of the gargoyle, where James and the girl both stopped in front.

James mentally sighed, finally, some answers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and saw the girl turn pale. With esteemed speed she drew her wand out and jumped forward, her wand pointed in the direction of James' Headmaster.

James didn't miss that by that, she ended up right in front of him.

"That's the Headmaster, what are you doing?!" he asked, alarmed.

Dumbledore looked a little surprised as well, as he examined the girl carefully through his moon-shaped glasses.

There was a tense silence in the air for a moment, and then-

"Who are you?" the girl asked of the Headmaster, her voice demanding and cold. James was somewhat impressed by the authority of it.

Dumbledore watched her. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he said politely, bowing his head slightly. "And you are?"

But the girl glared at him, and said no more.

After a moment, Dumbledore spoke again. "I see I am not going to be graced by the same curtsy, nevertheless, one must never lose hope in the search of politeness and properness. Please follow me to my office, so that we may continue." Dumbledore said, turning back to the still open gargoyle staircase, his white long hair shining slightly in the hazy evening.

The girl didn't lower her wand, only kept watching Dumbledore suspiciously.

"The gargoyle opens for him?" she asked James quietly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, his the Headmaster." He said, shaking his head at her and ushering her to fallow after him.

She looked at him and fallowed, still uncertain.

They went up to the office and Dumbledore sat behind his desk, holding both his hands beneath his head, as James took the chair he normally occupied when he and the guys were up here. Slowly, examining the office carefully, the girl sat down as well, in the only chair left, putting one leg on top of the other and taking her hair back again.

Dumbledore did not miss that. "Do you find my office to suite your favors, I often wonder whether or not I ought to change the decor, go for something groovy, perhaps, that would make students want to come up here more often." He said, his brow frowning in thought.

She didn't seem to be able to decide if he's serious or if she's being mocked.

"I think your office is great Headmaster, in fact that's what I tell Professor McGonagall when she asks me and Sirius why we always end up here." James said, as Dumbledore chuckled.

"It seems we have company." He said calmly, as wild footsteps were heard climbing the stairs.

The three of them all waited until the footsteps stopped and the door banged open.

"JAMES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sirius jumped on his best friend.

"Get off me!"

He heard Remus and Peter talking loudly, both at the same time.

"Professor that girl-"

"Dragging him off, so we-"

"I knew something was wrong an-"

"We went to Professor McGonagall and-"

"Really worried!-"

It got to a point where the girl and James, finally throwing Sirius off him, covered their ears (Peter's voice got **way** too high and squeaky).

"Enough!" Dumbledore stood up and silence fell in the room. He injected an aura of power that left no room for arguments.

He sat back down, and with his wand quickly summoned three more chairs. Peter, Remus, and Sirius took them without a word.

The girl was looking at him, fear and awe creeping their way into her masked expression.

Dumbledore gave them all a fierce look, and then turned to Remus. "Please explain what you three are doing here Mister Lupin."

-END Ch. 2

**A/N: Second chapter is up! I'm so excited about this story, the leading characters are also very unique people, and I hope I do them justice **

**Plz R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

At the name Lupin the girl shot Remus a look only James noticed, and there was something hopeful there, that quickly disappeared into disappointment.

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, we were really worried, see because this girl-" he looked at her, her dreadlocks falling on the back of her chair, sitting left from James. "-dragged James away, apparently to Professor McGonagall's office, and we later realized we never saw her at school before, even though she had the colors of Gryffindor on her robes, and is around our age"

"I see." Dumbledore said, not looking too surprised. "So then you went to Professor McGonagall's office?"

The girl was mouthing 'McGonagall' to herself, looking as though she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Yes, see we got worried, and emm- entered a little too enthusiastically into her office." James caught his friend's eyes slightly traveling towards Sirius.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Please go on."

"Well- she told us to come here to you and give you this parchment that, emm, according to her 'describes our shenanigans to perfection'." Looking embarrassed, he handed Dumbledore a rolled up piece of parchment, signed by McGonagall.

Dumbledore opened it and read it carefully. After a moment of silence, looks passed between the Marauders, Dumbledore put the parchment on his desk and surveyed the three of them with his blue eyes.

They all winced. "You three are to have detention for a month, writing lines for your head of house about why people nock on other peoples doors before they enter, and how _not _to set things on fire. Also, you will be helping Hagrid clean the grounds for a week, is that understood?"

All three of them replied "Yes sir." miserably.

"Head of house..?" she said, and they all turned to look at the odd girl.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor house."

She was looking utterly confused, though there was something else in her expression as well. "And Hagrid?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, "Our Gamekeeper."

She looked at his hands. "O-Only the Gamekeeper?" she asked, biting her lower lip, so quietly, James wasn't sure Peter was able to hear it, sitting the farthest away.

Dumbledore said nothing, perhaps waiting for her to look at him. But she hadn't and after a minute or so, he replied. "Yes."

Her face morphed back into an emotionless mask, but a war seemed to be going on in her eyes.

After another moment of silence, Dumbledore seemed to have had enough and sighed. "You are very cautious."

Her head snapped up, though she seemed to be looking anywhere but his eyes, her eyes showed some sort of anger.

The four teenage boys watched the pair with great interest.

"And you're trying to enter my mind without permission." She said emotionlessly.

The Marauders looked shocked- they didn't think someone would ever dare say something like that to their Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Indeed I am."

'Good thing he has a sense of humor' James thought, a little thunderstruck by the situation.

"I apologize; it seems curiosity took over my senses for a moment."

He waited for her to show a reaction and she nodded roughly.

"It also appears you are a student with magnificent Occlumency abilities. Well, perhaps you would be kind enough to shed some light on this situation for me?" he asked her.

After a moment she answered, looking as though she selected each word carefully. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here." She spoke the words loud and clear.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I imagine so. See, being Headmaster has its perks, as they say; had you broke into Hogwarts, the wards would tell me immediately. But they had not, and so I am beginning to think that perhaps you came to us from within Hogwarts itself."

The guys all looked confused at this, and the girl jerked a little.

Suddenly words started to blab their way out of her. "I don't know how it happened, I never actually _**tried**_ to come here, I was just looking for my idiotic cousin and-" she shot James a look. "Well- he looks just like him!"

They all looked at James.

"So- you really aren't my cousin?" she asked, looking a little desperate.

James felt a little sad, as he remembered how she shielded him from Dumbledore when she saw him. "No, sorry."

She looked a little crestfallen, but nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and they all jumped. "I think it's time for introductions, Why don't you begin?" he gestured to James.

He nodded. "James Potter."

She stared at him. "Bu- you just sai-"

"There will be time for questions later. Let's continue." Dumbledore said a little sharply.

Sirius jumped in. "And I am Sirius Black, though we met." He glared at her, his voice low and scolding.

Her jaw opened, and something cracked in her mask. "So you're actually Sirius Black? But then you're-" She pointed at James, looking shaky.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

She paled considerably at that, and looked like she was about to faint. "That's impossible." She stated. Suddenly she looked at the walls, looking for something between the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistress.

"And your name please?" Dumbledore asked her.

Knowing she didn't have a choice anymore, she took a deep breath and said "Roxanne Weasley."

-END Ch.3-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: yeah, i wish.**_

CHAPTER: 4

"Weasley?"

"I know a Weasley; he married Fabian's and Gideon's older sister, Molly. They graduated a few years ago."

"Yeah," Roxanne shifted in her seat. She gave Dumbledore a sideways glance and he nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Well, he's my grandfather."

They all stared at her.

After a while she added. "And Molly is my grandmother."

…

"Yep I knew she was mental." Sirius whispered loudly for everyone to hear.

"Sir, she was cetin I was her cousin, and well, I think she's a 'Special' kind of person, you know?" James said kindly to Dumbledore, as if scared he would be offended.

Remus gaped at her silently, sure he misheard.

"Erm- did you fall lately, maybe you have a concussion..?" Peter piped in, looking at her with a little fear.

She shot him a pierce look. "I'm not lying! And who are you?!"

He jumped at the jib.

Remus jumped a little as well. "Oh, you didn't introduce yourself Pete."

"Peter Pettigrew." He said, happy they noticed he hadn't introduced himself yet.

Her face did not pale, but reddened. She looked enraged and James saw something in her eyes snap, beyond reason. "YOU! I'm going to KILL you!"

And to everyone's shock, in the Headmaster's office, she charged at Peter.

* * *

><p>Roxanne stared at the little wimp of a boy, and as she charged at him images filled her eyes, making everything else blurry; her Dad telling her everything about the war, her little brother barging into her room, two years later, demanding to know how she could've hidden such a thing from him, filled with rage and pain, crying. Her little cousin, learning her mother had been tortured and hunted for being a Muggle-Born, and called a Mudblood, her Uncle- everything Uncle Harry had to go through in his life, and all the pain her family had to go through, each and every one of them. And he had taken a part in almost all of it, he was there when her Aunt was tortured, it was his fault her Uncle's parents were murdered, one of them standing right next to him, and Teddy's dad, how he died during the last fight, as well as her Dad's twin, against the dark wizard <strong>he<strong> helped bring back.

As she punched and kicked every inch of him she could find in the moment the rest were all too speechless to do a thing, she let all her hatful emotions out, those that concerned him and those that didn't. To have someone to blame, to be able to _revenge_, felt wonderful, magnificent, _good._

"Protego!"

Roxanne felt a great force come between her and the filth she had been beating a second ago. She was forced into the other side of the chamber, as peter, whimpering in pain, into the other.

She jumped up again, forgetting she was a witch, with full intentions of continuing what she was just doing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Demanded Sirius, angry she hurt his friend.

"Calm down!" James said, his heart beating wildly.

Sirius and James both held her, as she struggled, stopping her from advancing towards their friend.

"There will be no violence in my office Miss Weasley. I cannot let you harm my students." She heard Dumbledore's voice, reprimanding and even angry, but she didn't care, she had a ringing in her head that won't turn off, and the horrible picture of Teddy's dad helping the traitorous rat in front of her did nothing to calm her violent instincts.

Her breath seemed to have gone out of her during the fight, and she was panting heavily in the guys arms', her hair disorganized, her heart yelling loudly at her head.

Dumbledore seemed to regard her for a moment, his blue eyes piercing, and then pointed his wand at Pettigrew. His skin was healing and he seemed less in pain, though not completely; Roxanne managed to inflict a rather large amount of pain in Pettigrew's body, in the short time she had hit him; aiming mainly for the head and vital organs.

He cast another spell, and Peter's expression turned into that of bliss ignorance and confusion. Then he turned unconscious.

Dumbledore summoned a stretcher. "Take him to the hospital wing, tell Poppy I will personally come by later and tell her what has happened to the boy. Tell her nothing more, is that clear?" he asked loudly, seeing as Remus looked as ruffled as the rest of them at what has happened.

He nodded, and taking out his own wand, took Peter out of the office.

"NO! Let go! Let go! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I'll do! You can hide **rat**, but you can't run from me!"

"Miss Weasley, please control yourself." He told her sharply, but tears formed in her eyes, as the rat disappeared.

Sirius and James shared alarmed looks at the word 'Rat'.

"Easy for you to say, you have no idea- no idea!" She never stammered before, but the image of that THING didn't leave her mind, hunting it.

"I understand it's hard, knowing what you must know, and being here. But that is precisely the reason why you must go back to where you came from, as quickly as possible."

* * *

><p>As Remus left his friend in the hospital wing and re-entered the Headmaster's office, he wondered what sight would welcome him.<p>

He knocked on the door, remembering the mess at Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ha, Mister Lupin, did you take Mister Pettigrew to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

The girl- Roxanne Weasley- was sitting in her chair, looking a little out of breath, and the rest were in their seats as well.

He nodded. "Yes sir." And joint Sirius, sitting next to him, who was glaring at Roxanne.

"Very good, know, I think it's time to clear a few things. Miss Weasley here is indeed, from the future. She has travelled through time, coming from a different generation of Hogwarts students. How that happened we do not know. But I believe her." He said plainly, as disbelieving looks were passed between James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Also," he said gently "I had Obliviated Mister Pettigrew before he left the office, so that he will not remember meeting Roxanne Weasley."

"What! But Professor-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them from interrupting. "her coming here could ruin the future, and so once we figure out how to send her back home, I will see to it that we are all obliviated as well, yes mister Black, I as well."

Leaving the three teenagers speechless, he turned to Roxanne.

"Am I right in assuming you are capable of preforming the 'Obliviate charm'?"

She nodded, looking him in the eyes. "Though I doubt whether or not it would work on you sir." She eyed him suspiciously. "Perhaps I should perform it with your wand." She said, looking at his reaction.

For a moment she saw a look of pure surprise on the old Headmaster, but it was gone quickly, and he bowed his head slightly. "I have no objections." He said lightly, though Roxanne caught the calculating look he gave her. A shiver went through her, as she realized that she is, in fact, sitting across the strongest wizard of all times, Albus Dumbledore. She walked past his grave on the Hogwarts grounds for seven years.

'His wand?' Sirius mouthed to James and Remus, who looked equally confused.

"Err- sir can I ask her something?" James hesitated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly. And you may answer freely, seeing as we won't remember anything anyway." He told Roxanne.

But Roxanne was afraid of what he may ask her.

"Before you realized you came her, to the present- I guess your past…Whatever, you yelled James Potter, and you also said I looked just like your cousin, is he related to me, and do you know me in the future or something?"

She looked him in the eyes and sighed. Looking depressed, she answered. "Yes. My cousin is named after you, because he's your grandson. And I swear you two look so much alike, only he has red hair."

James looked speechless at hearing he has a grandson. "Really! And he's named after me?" he asked happily.

Roxanne nodded, and James looked rather proud, not noticing she hadn't answered his second question.

Remus noticed her unhappy expression. "How many years from the future did you travel?"

She looked him in the eyes, and glanced at the others. "2020"

They stared at her, the guys' open mouthed.

"You also talked about Lily, did you mean Lily Evans?" Remus said, seemingly regaining his ability to speak.

James' eyes lit up and he waited for her answer, breathless.

"No… I was talking about my little cousin, James' little sister. Her name is Lily Luna Potter."

Sirius gave a low chuckle. "Can't get the girl so you named your granddaughter after your school crush?"

James glared at him. "So wait, who did I marry?"

They all watched her with interest, as Roxanne looked must uncomfortable. She would rather punch someone then be here right now.

"Lily Evans."

"YES!" James jumped on his seat, looking delighted, but Remus and Dumbledore were eyeing Roxanne's sad expression with dread.

"Ha. Didn't think Evans was the type to name her kids after herself." Sirius said, looking at Roxanne as though not believing her.

"She's not." She replied. "It was your son who named them after you." Not looking at him.

James raised an eyebrow. "For real? Well, that was nice of him, I think." He looked baffled by the notion. He loved his parents but he wasn't going to name his son after his Dad, unless of course something happened to him and he'd want to honor him…

His face shot to hers, burning into her eyes, demanding an answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

She gulped; this is not going to be easy. "Lily and James married and had one son, Harry Potter." This was going to be a **long** story.

-END Ch.4-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

She nodded towards Sirius. "And Sirius Black was his godfather."

Sirius' face broke into a wild grin. "Awesome! Thanks mate!"

James was too preoccupied with what he might hear next, to truly react to his friend's words.

Remus patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him.

"And when Harry was a year old, his parents were both murdered by Voldmort." She said, deciding to go through it quickly.

'Horrible decision really.' She regretted instantly.

Sirius' grin vanished, as no trace of a smile could be tracked on his graceful face. He paled and his gray eyes cut through her like steel. She could feel his wreath, looming towards her; berating her for daring to say such a thing.

She shivered and turned to look at Remus Lupin, once again, regret hitting her almost immediately.

He didn't look angry. He didn't look like anything **alive**. He was as white as a dead body, and as lifeless as one. He was looking like an empty shell of a middle aged man, rather than the younger boy he was just a moment ago. And for a terrible moment Roxanne wondered if that is how he lived for twelve years after they're death, until he met Uncle Harry. Or maybe even until his own death.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, his features growing older. The grief over his students was clear on his face.

James only looked shocked, as though he did not expect this. He looked slightly frozen, but Roxanne saw the words making their way into his mind, figuring their meaning, spreading like poison.

She sighed; she'd have to explain a bit now…

"There was a prophecy, about Un- about Harry Potter- that was made when Lily Potter was pregnant with him."

Something stirred inside of James at the term 'Lily Potter', it made it all feel realer.

"And it said that- well it gave Voldemort the impression that Harry will defeat him in the future, because it said the child would have powers Voldemort would never be able to defeat."

Sirius and James stared at her open mouthed.

"He missed the part of the prophecy that said that he would mark him as an equal. And so after he killed Lily who was protecting her son, he tried to kill baby Harry b-"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" James jumped to his feet; his chair fell to the floor with a bang.

"James! We can change it! It doesn't have to be this way!" Remus put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Shaking with anger that Voldemort would dare do that to Lily and to even try and harm his newborn son, James' heart was pounding hard in his ears.

"Unfortunately we cannot. It must stay this way, I'm sorry Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said gravely.

"What do you mean we can't change anything?!" Sirius exclaimed passionately, jumping to his friend's aid.

Dumbledore was about to answer, but Roxanne saved him the trouble. "If you change something then the whole future I came from will disappear and I, my brother, your grandchildren" she gestured towards James "and all of my family will not exist anymore. And possibly the entire Wizarding world, since in my time Voldmort is dead, but you can accidently revive him."

There was silence.

James glared at her and for a moment his eyes told her that was a price he was willing to pay. Then it disappeared and he picked up his chair and sat on it aggressively.

Remus was looking pained, but sat back down as well.

Sirius was looking insistent, but Roxanne ran out of patience and wasn't waiting for him to sit down.

"As I was saying, he tried to hit Harry Potter but the curse rebounded and Voldemort was hit himself."

Dumbledore's eyes shinned and Roxanne thought she might have detected a hint of excitement and amusement. And triumph?

"So that was it? That's how Voldemort was defeated?!" James asked weakly.

"No!" She replied, annoyed they were interrupting her so much. "Let me finish."

They hadn't commented and she continued.

"So Voldemort, weak and powerless, fled. For years not a word of him was heard, and most assumed he was gone for good, all but some, convinced by-" she eyed him. "Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing.

"So Harry grew up and went to Hogwarts, and that year Voldemort tried to raise back to power and somehow Harry and his friends found out and managed to stop him. Proceeding on, he went back to hiding and then…" Her teeht gritted, she went on. "One of his followers came back to his side, and with his help they managed to kidnap Harry from Hogwarts and, using dark magic Voldemort invented, with Harry's blood, resurrected him by granting him a body.

So, Voldemort is back. But no one but Harry knows it. He manages to escape death for like the hundredth time, and comes back to Hogwarts telling Dumbledore."

As she talked they all looked at her quietly listening. Perhaps their inability to comprehend the truth within all the crazy was why.

"Dumbledore believes him and in less than two hours reactivates the order of the Phoenix. The minister of magic was an idiot so he decided not to believe that Voldemort was back and started making the entire Wizarding world hate on both Dumbledore and Harry. All in all, it took a year for them to come around. By then Voldemort had the giants and Dementors back to his side and a bunch of Deatheaters. It was a full on war. Then Dumbledore and Harry found a way to defeat Voldmort for good, but it was a long and difficult journey, and by the end of that year Dumbledore was killed."

'_Subtle._' Roxanne heard her brother's sarcastic voice in her head.

The three teens were gasping in shock.

Roxanne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. '_Right now__ he looks a hundred and something years old, this can't be that big of a shock._'

Though the three guys were looking well traumatized by now, Dumbledore hadn't said a thing, looking perfectly serene, so she decided it was safe to continue.

"The turnout was that Harry and his best friends decided to drop out of school and fight Voldemort, since they were the only ones to know how to defeat him once Dumbledore died.

That summer Voldemort managed to take down the ministry and forced Muggleborns into Azkaban, as well as the kids in Hogwarts. He filth these halls with two of his own deatheaters and basically took control of the entire Wizarding world.

Slowly but surely Harry and his friends made progress, but they had a lot of close-in's and this-is-the-end's, because Voldy practically demanded his head from everybody.

Then the last battle took place, it was in Hogwarts and- well- a lot of people died." She found it hard to speak for a moment and she knew they all noticed.

She cleared her throat and went on, not daring to look at Remus.

"Then some stuff happened and Harry realized that by letting himself die Voldemort will become mortal again and can be killed. So he sacrificed himself-"

Roxanne wasn't surprised she was interrupted again, there can be so much they can take in 90 seconds.

"NO!" James looked at her horrified.

With a dark and depressed voice Sirius followed "If it really ends like this, this was a horrible story."

However, Dumbledore was looking both worried and calculating, so he was right in his assumption…

"Relax he survived." She snapped at them. _'I told them he was still alive like five times, honestly.'_

"So he came back to life and everybody got their fighting spirit on and kicked the dark forces' arse. And when I say everybody, I mean _**everybody**_- Wizards and Witches, Goblins, Centaurs, House-Elves…

And then they all had children. Like all of them, and not just one each, either." Roxanne smirked at the number of cousins she had.

Realizing she finished, the people in the same room with her started to recover their senses.

"So…That's it." She said, as a minute passed and still no one spoke.

-END OF CH.5-

**A\N: Thank you everybody tt reviewed and favored\fallowed my story!**

**8.B.R. adford- thanks! And don't worry, I plan to :)**

**Bluelightningbug- there you go, hope you liked the reactions.**

**I know I left out a lot of stuff- like Harry's third year- which is kinda important to my story, but tt was on purpose- I haven't forgotten. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

"So… that's it." She said, as a minute passed and still no one spoke.

"That's…" James seemed to be unable to find the right word to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

"Unbelievable." Remus supplied.

"Crazy" Sirius offered.

Roxanne snapped at him. "I'm not lying!"

"No one is saying that Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, he was looking at the celling, thoughtful.

Remus Sirius and Roxanne watched him as he's mind worked.

James was thinking about everything he just heard. He would soon forget it all, but he found it difficult to believe that all of the feelings he has right now will disappear.

Everything he heard was- well- it was crazy like Sirius said, but it made _sense_.

Perhaps strong shocks to the senses can't be obliveated, he thought hopefully.

Perhaps he would remember, he thought, and be able to…

What? Change stuff? Would he really risk Weasley's family, wait- his future family as well, for the fear of dying?

'It's not dying I'm afraid of!' he assured himself passionately, 'it's what happens after I'm dead! My wife gets murdered! My son- well his life is like a magnet for war and pain and loss, probably.

If he didn't die in the future, if he was alive, would things be different? Would Harry had had it easer?

"What does Harry look like?"

They all turned to him, but Dumbledore who was still humming to himself and looking at the ceiling.

James blushed as realization downed on him- he'd said it out loud.

The question surprised Roxanne, but didn't bother her.

"Well, just like you- in the pictures of when he was about eighteen he looked like a copy of you now… only he has a different nose then you."

James imagined him in his head, and something seemed to mature inside of him. To change.

"Oh, and of course he has green eyes." She smacked herself for forgetting what was obvious- it was just weird to talk to people who don't know how the most famous person in Wizarding Britain looks like.

James stared at her; he wasn't the only one able to imagine the kid in his head now. Remus and Sirius were both shocked at how the description made sense in their heads, but it's like they could see it- the perfect combination between James potter, and Lily Evans.

"Sweet Merlin Prongs, it's for real." Sirius whispered in a breathless hush.

James didn't need to try and picture Harry in his head anymore; the image popped into his head effortlessly, and refused to disappear.

Roxanne raised her eyebrow at Sirius. "Don't think I'm lying anymore then?"

He shrugged and mumbled something about 'donno' and 'just makes sense' and a 'so paranoid.'

Roxanne rolled her eyes.

A noise cut through the air and made them all jump; Dumbledore clapped his hands again.

"Well, I believe we all learned a lot today- though a little more than in a normal school day. Now, I am sure we all have many questions more, but we shall put aside talks of the future, along with our great curiosity, due to a much more pressing issue; I believe you must tell us how you arrived here Miss Weasley, for the explanation you already gave was brief and gave me little to work with if I am to successfully send you back to your own time."

She shrugged, "like I said, just went about looking for James- the second- and I asked if somebody saw him and they told me they did and I went there and found all four of the guys." She felt like saying all three of the guys and the little asshole of a traitor, but refrained.

She managed to lure them away from the subject of themselves pretty well-except James- and she'd like to keep it that way- she didn't feel like telling them the tragic ways they died (not that she minded Peter).

"Emm, do you mind elaborating? Tell me every detail, preferably from the very morning and the beginning of your day. Even the smallest strange occurrence may be of use." Dumbledore requested.

And so she did. She told him every little detail of her day, for about an hour, and then she came to the part that she was pacing in the corridor after her mom told her about the party.

"Could you repeat that please?"

She blinked. Why? It's so boring!

"Sure. I was pacing back and forth in the corridor thinking about having to find James and-"

"What corridor was it?" Dumbledore cut her off again.

"The one on the seventh floor, in front of the tapestry of-"

"Barnabas the Barmy?!" blurted James, Remus, and Sirius all together, knowing what was there.

She looked at them oddly. "Yeah…why do your faces look like that?" she asked.

They all looked at her stunned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Well, on the seventh floor there is a special secret room, you see. The come-and-go room."

The boys all turned to look at the headmaster in silent surprise and horrification.

Though he pretended not to have noticed.

"Or The Room Of Requirements, if you will." He finished.

Roxanne realized what they were talking about.

"Oh! Yes I heard of that room sir,"

"What?!" Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore; how many people knew about his and his friends' secrets?

"But see in my time it's ruined and doesn't work anymore, so it can't have had anything to do with this." She continued as though Sirius hadn't interrupted her.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "Ruined?"

This was old magic they were talking about; it would take a lot to destroy it.

"Yes, see it was damaged during the war, in the last battle, that took place in Hogwarts."

"What could destroy an entire room?" James asked, a little sad at what would happen to his school in the future.

Roxanne shrugged. "Long story."

'Burning flame dragons going after the life of your son and his best friends, while they were Horcrux hunting.' Yeah _that_ will go over well.

Remus looked at her funny. "Longer than the one you just told us about Harry?"

She was about to lie, and then decided that if Remus and his son share the same brains that would just be stupid.

"It's not, I just don't want to tell you."

Here, honesty. Isn't it great?

Oh look, the answer in the shape of one Sirius Black. His face says no.

Oh well.

His mouth opened to say some unfair nonsense or another, but thankfully Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing him.

"I see, thank you. I will see to this personally, I assure you. But I can't tell you how long it will take me." he looked Roxanne in the eyes and said it gently.

She realized that meant she wasn't going home anytime soon.

Her heart fell, she pictured her family finding out she was missing. She stopped; the image of a sad George Weasley was unsettling.

She had hoped to be able to return quickly, before anyone would notice she was missing.

James looked at Roxanne and realized what the old headmaster said. He hesitated, and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"It's going to be alright. We'll take care of you."

Sirius made a rasping sound with his throat that sounded like 'We are?', but Remus elbowed him.

"I bet you took good care of my grandchildren in the future, so now it's my turn to thank you, since, you know, I won't get another chance." He finished awkwardly- this time travel thing was tricky.

She looked at him and slowly a smile spread across her face.

They didn't get to see her smile before, but her smile seemed to lit her whole face, and it had something cunning about it. And also something Maraudery about it.

It was a smirk, James realized. He smirked back.

He felt as though they were going to get along fine together, after all- if you can smirk like that, you will always be welcome into the Marauders.

Remus also smirked at her, as did Sirius; James knew that as long as she was prankster material, she could probably punch him ten times and still be forgiven. All for the sake of mayhem, of course.

Not that he wouldn't try to get even, of course.

"Then you will temporarily be an exchange student into Hogwarts school, you have been sorted into Gryffindor house and your name would be Roxanne Weasbly. If you have no objections of course." Dumbledore said.

Roxanne nodded. "My first name is safe so it's fine. I can have come her from Beauxbatons, I know a little French and about France."

Dumbledore smiled. "then it's decided, I believe it Is time for lunch-"

_**BOOM!**_

The calm atmosphere was gone in an instant and everything seemed to be ablaze.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: And so it begins…(Dum dum dum dummmmm!)**

**See ya next chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER .7

_**BOOM!**_

Roxanne felt as though the floor underneath her was split in two, and it took all her strength to keep from falling in-between the cracks.

"What is happening?!" she heard Sirius yell.

The earth seemed to have turned upside down, in a split moment.

Roxanne held on to her chair until she lost feel in her fingers and was afraid she couldn't hold on for any longer.

Then it all turned back to normal.

For a moment it was quite, the room was only filled with the sounds of the teenagers' loud breaths.

Then the first and immediate shock worn out.

"What was that?!"

"Did you feel it?!"

James turned to Roxanne. "You alright?"

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked, looking around.

The man disappeared, and they four were alone in the office.

Sirius cursed, feeling frusterated.

"No idea. Come on; let's go join the rest of the students they probably know more…" Remus said, looking rather taken aback completely by the entire situation. "They should be in the great hall."

They agreed and left Dumbledore's office.

"The great hall is right ahead." James told Roxanne.

"You do know I lived in this castle for seven years right?"

"Oh right, sorry about that." James said, looking weirded out a little.

"Yeah, it's a bit confusing." Sirius agreed.

After a few quite steps Sirius broke the silence.

"Do you think it was an attack?" he asked quietly.

Roxanne didn't think he knew _how_ to speak quietly.

James shrugged. "I hope no one was hurt." He sounded worried.

They went on in silence, speeding up every few steps.

Roxanne slowly realized what sounded strange to her in all of this; they all seemed taken aback by this supposed attack, but none of them looked too surprised by having the school attacked. Also, there seemed to be no need to mention who it was that was attacking the school; that seemed obvious as well.

She was at a time where the Wizarding world was at war, and Voldmort was not only alive, but in his full strength.

This was the peak of the first war.

Roxanne was born six years after the end of the second war. All she knew was peace, and a world of ruins people kept trying to fix. But not war.

For once she was glad to have come here alone; she didn't want to think of her little brother or any of her little cousins here with her- this place was dangerous.

They were close enough to hear voices now, and though the words were not at all understandable, the panic in them was very clear to Roxanne.

They started at a run towards the Entrance Hall, where the entire student body seemed to have gathered; from afar they already managed to see that the main doors were shut close.

"James!"

They all turned towards the female voice, and Roxanne felt her breath knocked out of her; she saw a long and beautiful ginger hair, straight with a small wave near the end, a tall slender body, and big, hypnotizing, emerald green eyes.

She felt a surge of relief, without understanding why, as she looked at those eyes. But it quickly disappeared as the girl spoke again; for a moment she thought she was looking at Uncle Harry, and that was why she felt everything was going to be alright.

But it wasn't Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Head Auror, The-Chosen-One, her Uncle, that she saw, it was his dead teenage mother.

Her hair reminded Roxanne so much of her cousin Lily, but the eyes she only ever saw on two other people- Uncle Harry and Albus.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" James ran to where she was and we followed.

Lily Evans seemed out of breath and a small cut was on her cheek. "I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you guys are okay! Most of the students are alright and accounted for, but… well some are missing." She said hesitatingly, looking at Sirius with a pleading look.

"It wouldn't be us per chance would it? Bec-" Remus' brow crinkled.

Lily shakes her head. "Not just you, although I should go and tell McGonagall you guys are here. It's some Slytherins…we think they may have escaped and joined the dark forces, but it's not confirmed." she looked Sirius in the eyes, who was looking mortified, and nothing like himself.

"Regulus is among them."

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO DRAG THE IDIOT BACK BY THE HAIRS IF I HAVE TO!" Sirius raged on, while Remus and James restrained him and Lily went to tell McGonagall they were alright.<p>

"Sirius if it's true-" Remus tried.

"IF? _IF?_ THERE'S NO 'IF' WHEN DEALING WITH MY STUPID BROTHER…"

"Must run in the family…" James mumbled and Sirius shot him a savaged glare.

"Look we don't know if it's really true! And if it is…well it was his choice Padfoot…there's nothing you can do anymore." James told his friend truthfully, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but what he _needed_ to hear.

Roxanne stayed quiet, she was in the background of the conversation and she didn't mind- she knew she didn't belong here anyway. But something clicked in her head; so they were talking about Regulus, Sirius Black's brother, the one who died stealing one of the horcruxs…

She remembered her Uncle telling her something about him once-

_"I wish my godfather was alive a little longer. Just so he could find out the truth of Regulus' actions and how he died. He would have been proud._

_He spend all his life detesting his entire family and their ways, and was disappointed in his little brother for being like the same of the family. I'm sure he was disappointed because he knew his brother wasn't cruel enough to be alongside Voldemort, but like many of the others, he was stupid and closed his eyes to the truth of how far Voldemort was willing to go, and fallowed him anyway. Then got scared and got himself killed._

_Sirius probably thought he was a bad brother, for not being able to stop him, to warn him in time…_

_He will never know that he was the reason why Regulus probably decided to fight Voldemort at the end of his young life."_

The shouts around her brought her back to the present (well technically the past).

Sirius seemed to have calmed down a little, but still looked upset.

Lily was back and seemed to have been giving the guys a round-down of what happened when they weren't here.

"-so the prefects helped evacuate the younger kids and taking account of all the students while the teachers fought, though me and some other prefects and seventh years helped in the fighting too, but then Dumbledore arrived and told the teachers to lead all the students inside and lock the doors. Most fled once they saw him but he's not back yet for some reason."

Roxanne ignored the voice in her head saying she will regret interfering, and went over to where Sirius was standing quietly, looking depressed.

"Hey." Awesome start, nothing lame about that.

He didn't' even grace that with a response.

"Look, I don't really know, well, anything of what's going on here. I may know a few stories, but this is real life, and real people."

He looked at her and she saw him realizing that she may understand a little.

She shrugged. "He's your brother. Ignore what people tell you, what you think he did, or didn't do. Believe in the little brother you know you have, and have faith he'll be strong enough to come out when most needed. My little brother is also an idiot, in a different way, but still an idiot. I just trust in myself and that I know him well enough to say that in a difficult situation he'll make the right choice, as hard as it may be. You know your brother, and you know what kind of person he is deep down. Don't let Voldemort take that from you." Feeling as though she said enough she was about to give him back his space when he whispered,

"I'm trying…but this time I just don't see how… I can't keep defending him."

She shrugged again. "That's your job. He's your little brother."

"Probably rounding them up and throwing them into Azkaban. This is Dumbledore we're talking about! He's probably angry they attacked the students. No one can win against Dumbledore." James said with confidence, but then seemed to remember something and paled, glancing at Roxanne.

_'Yeah…did he forget I told him Dumbledore has like 20 more years to live?'_

Lily followed his look and saw Roxanne, and looked at her with alarm. "Who are you?"

"Oh, eehhh… this is an exchange student. From Beauxbatons." Remus said quickly, knowing Lily was alarmed because she didn't recognize her.

"Oh." She let out a relived breath. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry we have to meet like this but I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl. You can come to me with any questions if you like."

"Thanks. Roxanne… Weasbly."

"Where have you boys been?!" a yell boomed over the rest of the noise, stopping their conversation.

They saw Professor Slughorn (Roxanne had no idea who that was-big jelly-belly-man, was the first thing that came to mind as she saw him).

"Lost in a secret hallway?! What madness is this?! Have you any idea how worried we have all been in this current situation, and I wasn't even able to find half of my third years!" he went on, spluttering spit on his students.

They all looked at Sirius who rose high and tried to spot each of the third years.

And there he was, right in the middle, somehow the closest to Slughorn and looking the guiltiest.

Sirius felt a great heavy loud coming off his chest, as James gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Regulus might have felt the eyes on him because he looked up towards where they all stood and his eyes widened when he met his brother's eyes.

He made no acknowledgment and turned away quickly.

However Roxanne caught the boy nodding slightly to Professor Slughorn's tie.

Sirius smirked and ruffled his hair with his hand. Then turned around and addressed Lily. "See Evans! Just like I told you, don't know what you were on, my idiot brother isn't half as cool enough to pull something like that!"

Lily didn't seem offended, just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you say Black."

_CRACK!_

The giant doors creaked open.

Dumbledore stood right in the middle of the open doors.

- END CH. 7-

**A\N: thanks all for reading, sorry for the wait :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER: 8

Dumbledore has managed to capture a dozen Deatheaters and had proceeded to send them to Azkaban, all by himself. How he did that, no one had a clue- though the silly minded, engrossed with curiosity, couldn't help but spread rumors' hoping he might hear them and correct the events.

It felt like a small victory, though Dumbledore looked worried throughout all the announcements.

They were all in the Gryffindor common room afterwards, discussing about what occurred today, though Roxanne tried to stay in the shadows, and to elude the general questioning of 'who are you?'

"I can't believe they broke into Hogwarts…" Alice Prewett said, a long gushy cut on her neck. She was one of the few seventh years that stayed with Lily Evans to fight, along her boyfriend from Hufflepuff, Longbottom.

"They have guts. Wish You-Know-Who came, maybe Dumbledore could've finished him off and this would all be over…" somebody Roxanne couldn't sight said.

"Don't think we're lucky enough for it to be that easy." Remus said, looking worried and calculating. "If it was, I bet Dumbledore would've tried to seek him out already."

'Oh you're right Remus, so instead he decided to give that honor to a seventeen year old.' Roxanne thought grimly. Her first evening in the past turned out very eventful. Does Dumbledore already know by this point that Voldemort is using Horcruxes?

The conversation lasted for another hour until it drifted apart, and everybody returned to their own affairs.

"Hey Roxanne." She saw James and Remus next to her, as Sirius was making what she assumed was a desperate plea for attention in the middle of the common room in front of a bunch of girls.

The girls were all third year and under, probably, and giggling while making lots of noise.

Both James and Remus seemed different, less worried and less serious (no pun intended!) then she saw them all day, and very business-like.

"Listen, you're going to sleep in the girls dormitory but tomorrow come be with us so that people won't get a chance to ask too many questions, cool?" his voice was quitter then was necessary for their conversation.

Hamm questions, she didn't fancy those. "Yeah thanks." If she was stuck here it will be smart to trust the guys-though not Pettigrew!- because it might be too much to take care of on her own. Besides, they're family, how bad can they possibly be?

Right..?

A small **bang** was heard and a small firework was set off by –surprise- Sirius. All the little girls clapped excitedly.

Remus and James glanced over her shoulder, bid her good night and left, and she noticed Sirius stopped his weird dancing and joined them through the boys' dormitory door, followed by cheers and claps.

Lily Evans approached her along with Alice and a third girl, both of which Roxanne didn't recognize.

"Alice, Marlene, this is Roxanne. She's a new student and she'll share our dorm room. Roxanne- Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon." Lily introduced, a little too formally, not really familiar with Roxanne.

Roxanne heard all of the McKinnon's were murdered during the first war. Alice… seemed awfully similar to Uncle Neville. But his parents are… oh.

"Nice to meet you, Roxanne Weasbly." She tried smiling, but only managed a small polite grin. Perhaps they will think she's a rude person.

That would be good- less of a possibility they will be interested in her too much.

"Likewise." Marlene said, smiling.

"Your name is also Roxanne Weasbly?" Lily raised an eyebrow, mocking her.

Marlene stuck her tongue at her.

"Roxanne is it? Pretty cool name." Alice commented, her face lit up with a somewhat blundering smile, her round face looking kind.

Roxanne internally winced- of course she had to notice all of the similarities between her and Uncle Neville.

"Thanks."

_Not very social._ She thought to herself, as the girls passed uncomfortable glances. _Oh well._

"Come on, we'll show you where we sleep. It's not too big but it's very comfy, you'll like it." Alice said, dragging Roxanne to the girls dormitories, chatting about the dorms being separated by girls and boys and then by years.

Marlene and Lily talked about the attack and stuff Roxanne might have been interested in hearing, but she had to play along the 'I'm new, tell me about all this boring stuff' show.

The first thing she noticed about the room was how odd it was that there were only five beds instead of eight.

Following immediately after, was the weirdness of witnessing a female version of her practically Uncle\ Herbology teacher, Neville, changing into her pajamas and having…you know, boobs.

_Neville in boobs, gross._

She shuddered.

Mind still fuggy with the unhealthy view of Alice's undergarments, Roxanne had missed the approach of Lily Potter- err- Evans. Better remember that one.

"So why did you transfer four months after the start of the school year?"

Roxanne jumped. "Oh, well you know… no reason really."

She tried avoiding the subject, but saw all three girls looking at her questioningly.

"No reason?" Lily repeated doubtfully.

Crap.

What was her background again? "I'm a transfer from Beauxboton."

They looked at her like she had grown a large owl on her nose right in front of them.

_You can do better than that._

"My parents grew worried from all the attacks and decided to move to England." Roxanne tried again.

She hit the mark; the suspicion was clearly gone, though Marlene and Lily gave her looks that said 'You're a little weird, aren't you?', but they seemed amused.

But Roxanne barley paid attention once she felt she answered correctly- this was not her room.

She walked to the empty bed, _this is not my bed._ She looked to her right, and instead of the usual mess she was used to, it was rather a clean, nice looking bed and night desk. And on the suitcase read 'Macdonald Mary'.

She sighed- not a chance Alex Jorden, her best friend and roommate, would be found alive in such a clean and organized surroundings.

It's really true- she's alone.

She felt exhausted. She started on making her bed and then remembered- she didn't have anything to change into.

More than a bit irritated, she turned around.

"My trunk didn't arrive yet, could I barrow a pajama?"

Marlene seemed engrossed in her own trunk, looking like she was counting and calculating something, and didn't answer.

Lily however nodded. "Sure."

She pulled out a nice summer pajama, and handed it to a grateful Roxanne.

"Isn't that your trunk?" Alice questioned, pointing to the side of Roxanne's bed.

Roxanne glanced at it- it read Roxanne Weasbly, and when she opened the lid it held books and clothes and parchments and quills, and a section entirely for woolen socks.

"Err- yeah. It's my trunk. I didn't notice at all."

She returned Lily the pajama. "Thanks anyways Lil-Lily."

She caught herself right before she said Lils.

Feeling a growing headache, she really wanted to go to sleep so she quickly changed and got into bed, but before she could pull the covers of her bed, she door opened in a swing, and an excited looking tiny girl with big brown eyes and hair the same color entered, carrying what looked like-

"Mary you didn't! Not again!" Alice said with desperation.

"Yes!" Marlene cheered as Mary dumped all the candy on her bed.

"Well, with the attack none of us were really in the mood for food, so I figured bellies will be growling by now." She had a cheery voice, and something innocent about her.

Roxanne smiled in spite of herself- she was well familiar with this scenario- she or Alex will bring food, hoping to be able to convince her cousin Victoire-the head girl- she wanted some as well, she in turn will give them both detention, and eat anyways claiming there was no need to waste good food.

She waited for Lily to have her fit, knowing she was the Head Girl in this time.

Lily walked to the pile of candy and simply said "Thanks Mary, you were right, I feel starved."

Roxanne was taken aback.

"No! No, I refuse! You people are terrible!" Alice screeched, retracing away from the candy.

The girls laughed. "Relax Alice, you'll make the new girl think you actually care about the rules." Marlene said.

Roxanne snapped out of her trance. "Aren't you Head Girl?"

Lily blushed a little. "Yeah, but keeping away from the kitchens was something I always found difficult. All of the other rules make sense, but food is necessary and teenagers are always hungry, so I usually ignore it if people break that rule."

_That sounds like a fantastic counter-argument!_ She stored the information for future use.

Roxanne smirked. "And rightfully so."

Deciding she could do with a night snack, she joined them. Besides, she had to admit she was curious about what kind of people they are, having heard very little about them.

"So, you're the new girl?" Mary asked, her words muffled by the chocolate frog she was biting.

Roxanne eyed Alice, whom the girls were obviously ignoring, still standing near the door, looking horrified.

"Yep. Roxanne, nice to meet you. Why is Alice weird?"

They nearly choked from giggling as Alice growled from the other side of the room.

"She loves sweets, but really tries to stop eating them since she started dating her boyfriend." Lily said.

"It's not funny! The last thing I want is for Frank to see me fat! And what kind of friends are you, to eat like pigs in front of me?!" she demanded, but Roxanne saw a little drool as she stared at the candy.

"Look, why don't you eat a little and that's it? We'll stop you then if you want." Roxanne was used to weird girl behavior from her female cousins.

"You don't understand!" a look of furry leapt into her eyes as she glared at her three friends who were still giggling uncontrollably. "They do this every night!"

The truth was there on the other three's faces- and Roxanne figured it was probably to annoy Alice.

She couldn't help it, she started laughing too.

After two hours of snack eating and getting to know each other (Alice caved after half an hour and joined them.) Roxanne allowed herself to forget the futures of the girls she had just made an interesting friendship with, and went to sleep feeling a little in denial- but if that's what got her through this then she really didn't care.

-END OF CH.8-

* * *

><p><span><strong>A\N: Queen of everyday- god I totally didn't even notice! How embarrassing, tnx for letting me know!<strong>

**8. B. R. adford-thank you :)**

**Also tnx to all of the other reviewers!**

**And thank you all for reading and checking my story out each update! For reading and leaving reviews, it really helps!**


	9. Chapter 9-Nxt Gen day 1

CHAPTER .9

"Err- James? I don't think-"

"You got that right."

"-this will work." The boy finished saying, glaring at his friend.

"Oh calm your ears, if we follow the plan, it will all go over as smooth as a baby's butt."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Your Aunt teaches you very odd Muggle sayings."

For a moment it looked like James was about to protest, but then he shrugged. "Yeah she does."

"Look, all we need to do is ask the house-elves _nicely_ to put this inside of everybody's drinks tonight, and we'll have ourselves a blast of entertainment later." James sniggered. "Literally."

They were near the entrance to the kitchens.

"Yeah, and if Vic finds out she'll kill us all." Lysander said, shivering as he remembered the last time he was at the mercy of the cold blooded rule-abiding blond.

James winced slightly as well. "Don't worry about that scary one; I have her tailing Fred for a while to distract her."

Lysander laughed. "Too scared being bait this time with Lily out for revenge?"

James looked indignant. "I have no idea what you're talkin-"

Lysander cut him off with a pitiful pat to the shoulder. "It's a sad sight, a fifteen year old running away from his little eleven year old sister."

"Shut up!" James blushed; he didn't know how vindictive Lily could get.

He was about to tickle the pear, but the entrance to the kitchens opened on its own.

"What the-"

A tall, gangly, freckled, first year stood in the door.

He blinked at them. "Hey James, Lysander."

"Hugo?!" James asked. "What are you doing here?" he quickly hid something behind his back.

Hugo shrugged like it was obvious. "I was hungry."

"Lunch was two hours ago." Lysander commented, though knowing it was fruitless; if there was ever a starved Weasley, it was the one in front of them.

James cursed- of course the only one of his crazy cousins he didn't count on intervening was Hugo. Unbelievable.

"Look Hugo, can you not tell anyone you saw us here?" James asked. Usually, the lanky Weasley didn't mind not meddling- as long as he still got to eat, of course.

"Okay." He shrugged. He started making way through the hallway. "You came to eat before the party? Better hurry though, it starts soon, and Professor McGonagall is a little angry with all of this."

"What are you talking about?" James asked exasperatedly- Hugo was known to be a little…weird.

Hugo blinked at him. "The party. Didn't Roxanne tell you?"

James raised an eyebrow, as Lysander perked up at the word party. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Hugo's mouth hung open. "Uncle George has a party in the shop today and roped all the adults into letting us go, Roxanne went to find you because no one else could."

James scrunched his nose. "I can't see Roxanne being happy about this."

"She wasn't." Hugo agreed, remembering.

"Huh." He seemed thoughtful.

Lysander suddenly paled. "Crap! You were hiding from Lily all day! Of course she didn't find you!"

James looked sick. "Oh man! She's gonna hex me as soon as she sees me! We better find her"

Lysander looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"To evaluate how much danger I'm in, and then run away." James elaborated and Lysander nodded.

"Yeah but… I mean she knows you, I'll bet she'll come here eventually." He said.

"I was here for an hour and I didn't see her." Hugo commented.

Lysander looked at him in awe. "You ate for an hour _an_ hour after you ate lunch?!"

Hugo shrugged again. "I was hungry."

Lysander shakes his head. 'No hope with that one'.

He turned around to James. "Our best option is for you to ask for The Map from your brother, it's his turn this month isn't it?"

James looked aghast. "I will not! I will never hear the end of it. And Albus is _always_ on Lily's side!"

"Err- aren't you older than him?"

He shifted away from the accusation. "Yeah- but try telling him that! He's like an old man in the body of a third year, I swear Rose ruined him. No offense." He added towards Hugo.

"It's cool, she ruined me too." Hugo commented about his big sister, lightly.

Lysander spared another perturbed look at the first year, before returning to his friend. "Well now is the occasion for you to tell Albus who's the boss."

James looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do, but sighed and agreed, seeing as the last time he pranked Roxanne she threatened his man parts.

"Where is he now?"

"Probably in the Library." James said with disgust.

Lysander nodded and they headed off towards a secret passage. He saw Hugo looking lustfully towards the kitchens and dragged him along.

"Hey!"

"I'm doing you a favor; do you _want_ to die from over food?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Al."<p>

Albus looked up from his book absent mindedly. "Hey James." And returned to his book.

Until it downed on him- wasn't he in the library?! He looked up and there he was.

"J-James?! Is everything alright?!" he asked, worried.

Rose chose that moment to show up from behind a bookshelf.

"Hey Al I found this book on the leeches maybe this can help wit-t-th…James?! Her eyes were wide and she seemed afraid for a moment. "Is everything okay?!" she asked franticly.

_Such melodramatic buggers_. James thought.

"Hey Rose." Hugo said, and she noticed he and Lysander were also here.

"Hey Rosie." Lysander winked.

Rose was tempted to throw the book at him- but you don't miss treat books. "Don't call me Rosie!"

"Whatever you say Rosie." He mock bowed.

Both Potters knew that given the chance these two will fight for hours, and that was very exhausting…for them.

"We got business to take care of mate."

"Let it go Rose."

Lysander shrugged and Rose huffed.

Not seeing a reason to play around the bush, James cut to the point. "I have to borrow the map Al. Can you give it to me for a few hours?"

"No."

That was to be expected. James put on a pained expression. "Ouch. You hurt me little brother."

Albus didn't seem to care too much. He raised his green eyes to level with James. "Really? Then should I have given the map to Lily when she came earlier today and asked?"

"No!" he said panicky. Damn, it was annoying how much like Dad he was.

Albus tried to hide his laughter and Rose giggled.

James thought his steps carefully.

"Look Albus," James started with a tone that you would address a five year old with.

Albus raised his eyebrow, amused, wondering where his brother was going with _this one_.

"I know I'm not a perfect guy. But who is? We all have that one thing we're not proud of. That one dark side."

Albus stared at him- was James saying something semi-smart?

Rose looked shocked.

"Can you not understand that as much as I try, and I do, I simply can't be the endearing brother you want me to be?"

"Wha-" but Albus was cut off.

"Is it wrong to spend my days pranking and laughing on other people's misery?"

"Yes." Rose told him coldly.

James ignored her. "Is it really wrong of me to want to make things lighter and funnier? To make kids laugh, as they watch the adults they have to listen to looking humiliated?"

"_Yes!_" Rose said again, looking angry.

James ignored her again. "Is it really wrong to fill my lonely days with the company of my fellow pranksters and fill my heart with witty cunningness and mockery?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Rose said, looking exasperated.

James looked at Albus, putting on his best puppy face. "Will my own Brother really condemn me for something I can't control? Deny me my one and only request of him, and do I really deserve it?"

Rose opened her mouth but thankfully Lysander stole her wand from her pocket and silenced her with a non-verbal spell.

Albus looked like he both wanted to be angry, laugh, and roll his eyes.

He settled for the third.

"Fine!"

"YEAH!"

"But only because you tried so hard it was sad to look at you." He grumbled but handed James the Marauder's Map from his pocket. "Don't tell Lily or she'll kill me!"

"Sure." James shrugged, and then he turned to Hugo.

Hugo and Lily are best friends.

Hugo thought about it- to tell Lily about this would mean telling her he was in the company of James when they were fighting. He shrugged. "Sure."

They all breathed in relief.

"Thanks lil' bro, on my turn with the map I'll lent it to you if you need it too." He winked at him and took out his wand.

"I solemnly-"

"OW! Cut it out cut it out cut it out!"

Rose tried to grab her wand back but Lysander stretched his arm away from her reach so she settled to biting him in the hand.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Protego!"

They separated as Albus handed his friend her wand back.

Rose gave herself her voice back and was about to start shouting but someone beat her to it.

"Fighting! In my library! With my precious books! OUT OUT! OUT! All of you!" Mrs. Pinch threw them out of the library and shut the door after them.

"Oh man!" Albus said, looking sad.

"This is all your fault!" Rose yelled at Lysander.

"Yeah probably." He didn't seem to mind this fact too much.

Rose's eyes narrowed into slits.

Bored and impatient, James opened the old parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

He searched quickly through the dots. "I can't find her! Help me out Lysander, am I missing her?"

They searched for two minutes; meanwhile Rose and Albus were gathering their things from the floor and talking about something boring like homework.

"She's not here, maybe she's not moving?" Lysander offered.

James groaned. "How are we supposed to find Roxanne then?!"

Looking annoyed Albus grabbed the map. "If its Roxanne you're looking for just tell the specific name to the map. Here."

He tapped the map with his wand.

"Her dot will appear even though she isn't moving for a moment and it will be easy to spot because it will show a small light."

They all leaned in, interested. "I never heard the map can do that!"

Albus coughed. "You never heard of a lot of stuff."

"Oi!" James smacked his little brother on the head.

"Ow! Roxanne Weasley."

They all waited excited somehow.

Nothing happen.

"Library melted your head?" Lysander joked.

"Ignore him Albus! Try again." Rose offered.

Albus looked at the map a little dumbfounded. "No it worked fine. She's not at Hogwarts."

James blinked. "Really?"

"Maybe she did go to the party already." Hugo said.

But this was bothering James.

"I don't know… Roxanne may be mad about having to find James, but she'd still find him and drag him to the party. I mean, this isn't like her." Rose said.

"Yeah, I think you're right for once Rosie." James agreed, this was becoming fishy.

"JAMES! You're alive eh? Lucky!" they all turned around to see Fred coming their way.

"Hey heard about the party? Sounds fun doesn't it, I heard my sister was after you, expected to find only a few pieces of you." He sniggered.

They all looked uncomfortable. Albus was about to speak but James stepped forward.

"Haven't seen her actually."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "If you actually managed to avoid my sister for this long, you will become my new god. Though you also won't have long to live. Be prepared to die. Painfully."

"I was hiding from Lily so she probably didn't find me, but she's no longer at Hogwarts."

Fred blinked. "Are you sure?" he noticed the map.

James nodded. "Checked the map. Maybe she went to the party and-"

"No." Fred said with conviction, looking a little confused, but sure about what he said.

They all felt dreadful. A nerve was chilling the atmosphere, as they all looked for a logical explanation.

"Let's go ask Vic, maybe she'll know something?" Hugo suggested.

"Good idea Hugo, she's pretty close with Roxy, and if not maybe Alex will know." James agreed, glad they dragged him with them.

Fred shuddered; he just managed to escape from Vic.

They all went to the seventh year classrooms and looked to see if any of the students exciting from lessons are Victoire Weasley or Alex Jordan.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" they all turned around to see Vic looking at them concerned, her head girl badge on her, throwing a glare at Fred's direction.

It was odd to see Hugo, Albus, Rose, Lysander, James, and Fred together- it was a weird bunch.

"We can't find Roxanne." Fred shrugged, looking nonchalant but it sounded a bit strained.

Vic frowned, "well maybe she went to the party- you _do_ know about the party don't you?"

"Yes but we don't think so she was supposed to bring James with her, but she didn't find him." Albus explained.

Roxanne's temper was something they were all familiar with.

"Oh. Well, she was really suspicious of how Uncle George convinced Aunt Angelina to let him do this, maybe she decided to go question him and then come back for you James." She said reasonably.

In fact it was so reasonable, they wanted to smack their hands on their foreheads.

"Let's go to the stupid party then." Rose said.

"This was my last class, I'll come with." Vic said, and they headed to McGonagall's office.

They passed a hallway and a familiar voice reached them-

"What?! That's it? We have Better offers then only ten gallons on Puddlemere this year you know, at least up the stakes-!"

Vic looked red in the face. James, Fred, and Lysander sniggered- their friend was about to be getting a handful from her sister.

"DOMMINIQUE WEASLEY!"

The girl in question jumped five feet at the voice of her older sister. The sixth year she was with bolted seeing the head girl.

She turned around and input a giant innocent smile on her face. "Yes dear sister?"

"What did I say about your 'betting club'?! It is illegal, against the rules of the school, and stupid! Do you _want_ me to give you detention?!"

It might have went on forever but Fred –probably feeling pity for his best friend and concern for his sister- said "Later Vic, let's go to that party first."

She seemed like she wanted to disagree, but she saw Fred looking worried and sighed, she could let it go just this once.

"Party? The party at W.W.W? cool!" Dom jumped in with the group and mumbled a 'thanks Fred' to the red head. Vic growled.

"But why are we all going together? Is it a new tradition or something?" she asked dreamily, looking at them all.

"We can't find Roxy, we're just making sure she's at the party." Rose said gently, glancing at Fred.

Dom blinked. James didn't blame her- it was weird to worry about Roxanne. She was just… well, Roxanne.

If she got lost inside the Slythering common room alone, he would still be more afraid for the Slytherins.

They were already a minute from the Headmistress's office, when Albus gave a small yell of surprise.

They all turned to look at him and-

"Hey Lor." Lysander greeted his brother.

"Since when have you been behind me?!"

Albus asked Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan looked just like his twin, but his pale blue eyes gave a sense of dreaminess, as though he was just snoozing and you were speaking with his unconsciousness.

"I believe it was since Victoire Weasley yelled in anger filled angst, 'Dominique Weasley!'" he answered lightly.

They all jumped- none of them noticed him.

Lysander shakes his head. "Lorcan, did I not tell you to start announcing your presence? You keep scaring people!"

"Yes you did. I chose to ignore you. Too many Nargles in your hair, we can't take you seriously like that. Take a shower brother."

Lysander blushed as some laughed. Lorcan was funny. Eccentric, but funny.

They rounded the corner to the hallway where the entrance to McGonagall's office was.

"It is a sad turn of events in concerns of Roxanne of course; I do hope she is well." Lorcan spoke looking mainly at Fred.

No one commented; until now they all pretended she was sure to be okay, but with Lorcan it didn't sound so bad when he was the one to say it out loud.

Fred was spared the need to speak, as a high scream all of them knew reached them.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Lily, Louis, Molly, and Lucy were standing in front of the Gragoyle statue, and as soon as Lily Luna Potter spotted her elusive brother, she ran to her pray.

James jumped behind Dom who moved and left him in the open. He glared at her but she just smiled.

_'Well she's crossed off my Best Friends_ _list._' He decided.

"Lils, you look so pretty today!"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you! I may not have it ready yet, but I _will_. And when you least expect it I will strike! You haven't met a prankster like me!"

It might have been more threatening if she didn't only reach James to his elbow, and if she wasn't just a freshmen little red-head.

But she was, and it was funny.

So James did the most logical thing- he laughed.

Big mistake.

Lily hissed, looking just like their mom. James winced mentally.

"Oh chillax already! It was just a little prank." He rolled his eyes patronizingly, trying to look uncaring.

Lily took out her wand. James hesitated a little, but then said "You're a first year; you don't even know any spells!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked dangerously. "Mom taught me the Bat-Bogey hex."

James paled, he saw Albus from the corner of his eyes looking a little fearfully at Lily.

"Enough Lily." Vic's voice was like a wipe.

James felt relief, no one messed around with Vic around.

"But-" oh she was good; she puffed her cheeks, opened her chocolate eyes wide, and with her hair looked like a real puppy, or at least a baby lion.

But Vic was probably immune after Louis and Dom- they looked a lot like her, having inherited the Veela features- blond and smooth hair, blue deep eyes.

"First we will go to the party and find Roxanne, then do whatever you want, just not on school grounds, or I'll have to give you detention."

Lily pouted, but she had no choice- Victoire meant it, no discounts, even for family, in her job as head girl. She will put Lily in detention.

"Fine." She sulked.

"What about Roxanne?" Lucy asked blowing her bubblegum, joining them with her twin Molly and with Louis- who put a hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her down.

Vic sighed. "She's not at Hogwarts so we just want to make sure she's at the party, because we're all a little worried." She glanced at Fred who was looking annoyed at her but stayed silent.

Well as silent as Fred II Weasley could get.

"But there's nothing to worry about, she's there."

"How do you know?" Fred asked a bit bitterly.

"Well," Vic felt uncertain for a moment. "Where else can she be?"

And since no one had an answer to that that wasn't too scary to think about, they all went up the staircase, after Vic said the password.

Professor McGonagall was _not_ happy as all thirteen of them barged into her office.

"Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders." She nodded her greeting. "You may use my fireplace to floo in two and threes, I hope you enjoy yourselves," she sniffed, telling them all what she really thought of this party, "And do try not to scatter too much ash on my carpet."

"Yes Professor." They chanted and left through the fireplace.

Fred went first with James and next fallowed Vic and so on, until McGonagall's office was hers once more, and she could breathe with relief.

Party in the middle of a school day, yes indeed, this is what she imagined when she thought of George Weasley being a father; she grouchily helped herself to a biscuit.

* * *

><p>"Come on people! It all has to be perfect for the party!" George said in a bossing voice.<p>

"Head Auror here, remind me again," Harry Potter said, carrying a heavy box, after being told the stuff is too delicate to carry with magic, "Why I'm doing this, and for free?"

He passed Ron who was carrying so many bags it looked like it was about to make him shorter permanently.

"Because he's an arse."

"Because," George said, throwing his show at his little brother. " I let you marry my little sister, have three babies with her, and _live_. Does that not make me a great and amazing person in and of itself?"

"What was that sweet brother of mine?" Ginny asked dangerously from behind a shelf, half hidden.

"I have no idea what you mean maybe you have hearing problems." Inquired George.

He heard a hiss like a cat and tried to silence his laughter. He failed.

"And why am **I **doing this then?" she asked.

George put on a genuinely hurt expression. "Because I'm your dear brother of course! Does family mean nothing to you anymore?"

He heard a grumble and smiled evilly.

"You know, instead of bossing us around you could **do **something." Ron grouched, annoyed.

"He's showing signs of intelligence!" George called out loudly, making Ginny laugh and Harry to try hiding his snickers.

"George they're here!" they heard Teddy yell from the back. Teddy was the only one from the kids who was allowed to address the adults (except for Molly and Arthur Weasley) by their first names only, because George forced him ever since childhood as to 'Not feel too old'. He _was_ only twenty when Teddy was born, can't be an Uncle so young.

George went to the back and saw his son and James.

He welcomed them with a smile.

"Lost something Freddy?" he asked; Fred was looking around for something.

In two and threes they flooed quickly into the shop, coughing ash.

"Hey did you guys all come together? Looks fun! You should do it all the time, might finally convince Minnie to retire." George snickered.

Harry entered the back room putting a giant box on the floor.

James heard his Dad mumble something about free labor lawsuit.

Vic gave Teddy a hug, not having seen him in four months.

"Hey Uncle George, where is Roxanne?" James asked, his red ruffled hair looking slightly more disheveled than usual, standing up at the sides.

"Roxy?" George raised an eyebrow at James. "At school probably, where else can she be?"

This didn't seem to be the response they were all expecting.

Ginny and Ron entered the back room as well, seeing what was going on.

"You mean she's not here?" Fred looked aghast at his father.

"James what's going on?" Harry asked, looking serious.

James swallowed. "We might have a problem Dad."

-END CH.9-

**A\N: yayy! Day 1 is officially DONE!**

**See ya in Day 2 ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER: 10**

Roxanne woke up into darkness.

Her breath was cold and too quick for normalcy's sake.

Something was wrong with her.

She was in pain, shaking, and her mind was fuzzy.

She slowly got up, as to not wake up the girls, and went to the bathroom.

The second the door closed she collapsed on the floor, feeling excessive pain.

Her body felt messed up, her eyesight was foggy and her body felt like it was tearing itself piece by piece, over and over again.

She laid there for a long time, and she might have lost concessions at some point, she wasn't sure. She felt agonized.

She forced herself to keep quiet, biting he tongue.

But the hours slowly, excruciatingly, passed, and she felt the pain leaving her. She felt twice as tired now.

Carefully, she got up and washed her face in the sink.

She went back to the dorm and was about to wake up Alex or Vic to accompany her to the hospital wing, but it was only then that she noticed what was odd about the room, her eyes having adjusted to the darkness.

There were strangely only five beds in the room, instead of eight.

And then she remembered, she went back in time.

How could she have been so stupid, believing it was a dream?

Something bright caught her eye, a small line of brightness was in the sky; it was already near dawn, the first signs of day.

This was getting out of line; this whole time travel thing, the attack, and now this horrific bloody pain that came out of nowhere. And worse of all- it was keeping her from her sleep. She felt morbid.

Roxanne had one rule in life-let me sleep or else…

Angry, she changed her clothes, summand her wand wandlessly, and left, heading with annoyed determination to the library.

The whole way there Roxanne fueled her nerves; if she ever found out somebody did this to her intentionally- sending her back in time- she will torture the crap out of them, and then (once they've begged her to) she will kill them.

'_Stupid time travel, stupid pain, stupid sleepless night! I should be in my bed right now, 36(if her math was correct) years forward from now!'_

Stumping foreword, she made it to the front doors of the library, and saw they were locked.

This didn't bother her too much, she was a seventh year and, let's say, excelled in the subjects and topics that interested her.

"_Alohomora!_" she tried.

Wandless magic is less affective, since it's not well concentrated, but it is untraceable. You can't do Prior Incantato on a person so it was better for such situations.

It worked.

The door opened with a click.

She entered and whispered '_Lumos_' this time using her wand.

She walked quickly through the sections until she got to the place where they kept the books about time.

And she grabbed five books randomly and sat down in one of the chairs, getting ready for a long read. Like her dad tells them all the time, this is the time when you have to wake up that place in your head you usually keep dusty and dormant, your brain. And get to work.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wake up already!"<p>

"Mmhpp."

CRASH.

"OWWWW! Padfoot I'm going to kill you!"

"Should've woken up when I gave you a chance."

Remus entered the room after taking a shower, saw James on the floor, his bed upside down, and Sirius smirking next to him.

He really didn't need an explanation.

He walked over to where they were and hit Sirius on the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"For being an idiot."

"What is this, pick on Sirius The Smoken day?"

"Yes, it's pick on Sirius day."

"Smoken my arse. And speaking of my arse, I think you bruised it you bastard."

Sirius pouted. "Whatever, look we need to get ready and stalk that chick right? Come on, IT'S A HOWLE NEW DAY!"

Remus winced at the valium of his voice.

"Would you _**calm down**_ Padfoot?!"

"NO! MY JOLLY SOUL WILL **NEVER** BEND DOWN TO THE LIMITATIONS OF THE LIKES OF YOU, HORRENDIOUS BEASTS!"

"James _do_ something!" Remus begged, covering his sensitive ears with his hands, while Sirius was running around in their dorm room.

"Calm down you raging lunatic."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry mate." James told Remus.

As Sirius went on yelling nonsense Remus muttered something about stupid Animagus and shenanigans, and bolted through the door.

James sighed; it was way too early for this crap.

"So…think we can trust that girl?"

James tuned around slowly; Sirius stopped yelling around and was standing next to him, looking worried.

"Sirius, did you make Remus mental just so you could talk to me alone?"

Sirius shrugged, looking a bit guilty. "Well?"

James thought about it. Then said "I think we can…for now. I mean, my –er- grandchildren are her cousins. So in her head we're family. I think.

And she seems to care about her family- I trust that."

Sirius considered what he said. "Then why for now?"

James shrugged, trying to look nonchalant while he went on ordering his bed.

"Because at some point we may be stabbed in the back by her loyalty to her _actual _family."

Sirius' eyebrows frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's from the future remember? Why can't we chance the fact that me and Lily will die?"

Sirius looked pained at the reminder.

"Because it might hurt the future. And I don't think she really told us everything, so if push comes to shove where it's a choice between us or her future family, what do you think she'll do?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh."

This was so confusing for James. "But if you think about it her family is my future family, which means I really have no idea what to feel at this point."

Sirius looked at his best friend and patted his shoulder. "Dark circles under the eyes are not sexy Prongs."

"Thanks Pad- wait what?! Gross get off me!" he angrily shook him off, as Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, trin' to lighten the mood mate."

James answered him with a "Go eat Nargeles."

"I'd rather have breakfast. Come on, let's wake up Pete."

They opened together his sheets, but they were empty.

Peter was still in the hospital wing.

"Right. Forgot about that." Sirius said quietly.

"come on let's go. James?"

James looked thoughtful. "She never told us why she hit Peter, did she? And remember when she yelled after him? She called him _'Rat'_…"

Their eyes met, and they looked at each other fearfully.

"You don't think she knows.."

"It wouldn't be too weird actually; we'd brag to our kids about it for sure, so it's not surprising seeing as she's a part of my future family. I bet you or Remus or Pete told them, seeing as I… well, I didn't get a chance to."

Sirius winced. "Yeah. Maybe." After a few awkward seconds he went on. "Why hit Peter though? She never told us that."

"True. Very true. She also never said anything about you, Peter, and Remus either."

"I bet we're just really boring, normal, people in the future."

"Ha, Pads you couldn't be normal if you tried to."

"True, I'm too awesome. Let's go talk with Remus, he's smarter than us."

Agreeing, James ran after him, to Remus who was probably waiting for them in the common room.

-END CH.10-

**A\N: here it is! sorry for the long wait :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER. 11**

"So, what do you think Remus?" Sirius asked excitedly. For once, it seems he's not going to get bored for a while.

Remus was quite as they walked through the secret passages.

"I mean, it **is** logical that she knows about the Animagus' thing, right?" James said, feeling a little nervous about that.

"Yeah, but how would she know? You're not going to be able to tell them-no offence mate- and she didn't mention anything about us" Sirius gestured towards him and Remus. "or Peter. So maybe she doesn't even know us."

"Why call Peter a Rat then?"

"Well, he **does** look a little-"

James smacked him upside the head. "Not cool mate."

"Oh, fine fine. How should I know? She's a girl, maybe she was on her period?!"

They all had grossed out looks on their faces.

"How can you be so sexist?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked. "I have no idea what sexist means, but it has the word sex in it so I'm all for it…"

"It's not a good thing you dolt!"

"Alright, just-stop talking Sirius."

Sirius pouted, but did as Remus said.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm right, but-"

"You probably are. Go on." James said.

Remus frowned but didn't disagree.

"It's possible she doesn't know about me, and Sirius in the future, and that calling Peter a rat really was a play with words. Thought with how she reacted to seeing Peter it's certain she either knows him, or knows of him in the future."

Sirius and James nodded, trying to keep up with Remus. They were already half way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"But we can't rule out the possibility that she does know about you guys being Animagi. Also, I think the most probable thing is that she does at least know of us, and that she's just keeping it secret." He looked worried.

"So…basically, it's possible she knows our secret, your secret Moony, and all of our futures, but she just isn't telling us?" James said, thinking about it.

"WHAT! That's terrible! We have to do something!" Sirius blew up.

"You know, we said we'd be with her all day but when we asked Alice she said Roxanne was already gone when she woke up." Remus said, frowning.

"So she's hiding from us?" Sirius asked, instantly paranoid.

"No, but maybe something else was up." Remus looked thoughtful at his own suggestion.

"Hey, maybe she went to talk to Dumbledore? He _is_ the only one who can take her back to her-er home." James said, as they joined the rest of the students, near the Great Hall.

"I'll bet that's it! She went to talk with Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed, looking at the both of them like he just solved a great mystery.

"But how can we know? Should we go back to the dorms and take out the map..?"

Sirius smirked. "When we're so close to breakfast?! Don't be a ridiculous furry little pink problem Moony!"

Remus glared at him.

"besides, Jamie here is the one who made the suggestion, not to mention Dumbledore's office is closer than our dorms at this point, so-"

Poor James should've been prepared for it, but he really wasn't. Would anyone?

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the hallway to their right, which leads to the Headmaster's office.

"OWWW! Padfoot I'm going to KIIL you!""

Sirius dragged a shocked looking Remus into the Great Hall, smiling and calling out "Breakfast!"

They sat in two empty seats and Sirius dug in.

Remus looked at him for a moment, then just sighed and started eating himself.

"Black, do you have _any_ manners?"

They looked up. Lily Evans sat next to them.

"Good Morning Lily."

"Yes Evans, I do. I simply **choose** not to show them!" Sirius said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haa, I see. Like how you _choose_ not to show any signs of intelligence during all classes but transfiguration?"

Sirius swallowed his mouthful of food and said "Wait what did you say? Transfiguration? Isn't that the class she's most terrible at Remus? Since your brain is so clearly above mine Evans, remind me who got last place in the entire **year** on transfiguration in fifth year?"

Lily started eating herself, ignoring Sirius' question.

He just smirked and went back to ravaging his plate.

Remus shook his head at them fondly.

"So, where were you guys yesterday? You know, during the attack."

Without missing a beat Remus said "we were in Professor Dumbledore's office, he gave us detention. That's where we met Roxanne."

First rule of being a Marauder, be able to lie perfectly, using pieces of the truth with it.

"You got detention again? What happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh the usual," Remus answered; no one expected Sirius to join the conversation while there was still food on the table.

"Sirius barged into McGonagall's chamber; she was so surprised the parchment she was holding got caught on fire from a candle on her desk. She took her wand out to use the spell Aguamenti but Peter beat her to it and instead somehow managed to light her entire desk on fire.

she jumped up from it and started yelling at them and told Peter she's going to take his wand from him permanently, so he got scared and again tried to use Aguamenti, on her desk-."

Lily winced. "Never mind, I heard enough."

* * *

><p>This time he was going to kill Padfoot. He really was.<p>

James still couldn't believe he was _thrown_ by him across a bloody hallway.

Thank Merlin by some miracle he was Head Boy so he knew the password to the Gargoyle's statue.

The office was empty, neither Roxanne nor Dumbledore were inside. Maybe if he waited, one of them will show up.

James stood in the empty office for about ten minutes before he was bored- he tried occupying himself with the little objects on the Headmaster's desk, but he's been here so many times already, it was an old sight for him.

He decided to leave and come back later. He opened the door and walked through, about to close it when he heard noises.

He froze as he recognized Dumbledore's voice.

The door was all but closed except about five inches, he could even see them a little- they came from the second room in Dumbledore's office. Maybe he could come in again?

"An attack, on **Hogwarts**!"

Minerva's voice. They're busy, he'd better leave then, they wouldn't appreciate being interrupted.

"It was very foolish of You-Know-Who." The professor McGonagall said briskly. "After all this time planning his invasion to Hogwarts, to send in a few of his little Deatheaters and think it will work?" she looked pride wounded. "He has greatly underestimated us."

Interested, James stopped and listened.

"it is not a matter of underestimating us. I believe he was simply trying something… seeing if It really works." Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?"

James leaned closer to the door.

"The wards have not been broken." He said quietly.

McGonagall looked at him, a little fearful.

"At first I thought they were because of the explosion, but they were perfectly whole when I checked them. I suspect that was the explosions' purpose"

She gasped. "Albus… What are you saying?"

He was looking tired. He closed his eyes. "They entered from within the school. Perhaps a student…maybe by mistake let slip the location of a secret way into the castle." Dumbledore was looking doubtful with himself when he said 'By mistake.'

Professor McGonagall's features showed stern lines of anger. "We have a traitor amongst us?"

James heard enough; he walked away, careful not to make any noise.

* * *

><p><em>Time.<em>

_Such an unmeasurable existence in our universe._

_The word 'Timeline' itself, is perhaps incorrect. If only one could __shift__ himself from one point of time to another, the mere definition would clear up._

_Many great studies and researches were dedicated for that soul purpose, but the only visible progress that was done in this field was by the department of mysteries; they have successfully created a time turner that allows the user to go back in time in the max limit of several hours._

_We stand with hope that someday, someone, will complete the study for us, the curies minds who took interest in such a mind riddling subject, and come back in time to us, telling us their great secrets-_

'Keep dreaming you arse. This book is useless, bullocks level..' Roxanne thought, throwing the book behind her shoulder and picking up another one.

She yawned. She didn't know what time it was but the sun has been up since forever and she was dead hungry.

She sighed and started reading.

_The theory of time travel._

'Hmm, looks promising.'

_Theorizing time travel is a mere ponder for the thoughts._

_True time travel has yet to be experienced yet. The travel of several hours back in time does not add in the count. It is known, amongst those of us who do the math and the calculations properly, that the subject of several hours' time travel and several-for example- years' time travel_

Roxanne's mind was immediately focused, and she sat straighter in her seat.

_- are two different titles of themselves._

_To try and explain why several hours' time travel was proved to be successful, and yet several years' time travel was not, we must first teach you the great angst your body goes through each time he must move against the most natural force of the universe; Time._

_Going back in time for several hours has been studied profoundly; if one goes back a few times then he experiences physical discomforts. For example- he is tired. In more need of sleep then a person who did not time travel several hours back in time during his day._

_When you go back in time one hour, you basically push your body back in the timeline against its will. Not only that, but you have to live another whole hour of your day. Both of which cause fatigue._

_However, you cannot do that for a several years' time travel because that would mean the traveler would have to A. be pushed back against the timeline's will several years-which is highly likely to kill the time traveler- and B. will have to re-live those several years until he is back to his original point in the timeline (there is a strong possibility that may kill the time traveler as well). _

_So to successfully time travel several years, one would have to simply find a way to take himself away from his timeline point, and transfer himself to the point desired. With that logic he will also be able to go to the future and return to his original time (although the time he will spent in the other points in time will be considered off his own personal time and so if the time traveler spends three years in either past or future when he tries to return to his original timeline point he will find himself retuning three years from the point of which he left, being three years older)._

_This though has been the must problematic issue in long term time travel; the human body must be taken apart into a million pieces and only then to be transferred to the timeline point desired. The theory is that time will not only break the body, but also repair it to its original state once it was transferred. No volunteers rose to try this theory._

Crap. Crap, crap, crap.

'Stupid time travel! _**Why me?!**_'

...

'_No volunteers… _of course there are no volunteers! Who will willingly let his body be torn into a bloody million pieces?'

There was only one more paragraph in the book.

_If the theory that such a feat will not kill the time traveler is found correct, the human body will still be in great pains from the experience. Such a thing shall be repeated each time he travels through several years' time travel, and the pain may change its form and shape each time anew._

-END CH 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: Hey dudes! ** ** so about the conversation between the Marauders in the notebook, here is the index-**

**Sirius**

_James_

_And Remus_

**Also, disclaimer- not mine!(Well Alex Jorden is mine, but all the other names and stuff is obviously J. K. Rowling's).**

**Enjoy ** ** and sorry for the wait!**

CHAPTER 12

Roxanne walked quickly while stretching her arms and legs, desperately ignoring her growling stomach. She didn't eat anything since yesterday morning- this is as long as she ever went without food!

She's really hungry, but it isn't the time for food; she needs to talk with Albus Dumbledore.

She must have read at least twenty books about time travel, time theories, and just time in general.

She must have started reading around five AM, but seeing the empty halls she figured the first classes started already, so it's already past nine.

She walked slowly, sleepily, listening to her footsteps echo in the hallways.

She reached the gargoyle's statue, and cursed. She has no idea what the password is.

Erm… Dumbledore…What does she know of him?

What could be his password?

"Albus Dumbledore?" she tried.

Nothing. Well, at least he's not full of himself.

"Err- what was his brother's name? Oh yeah, Aberforth?"

Still nothing.

Damn, what else?

"Erm- oh! What about-" she looked around, making sure she was alone, and whispered "The order of the Phoenix?"

The Gargoyle didn't move.

"Oh bloody hell! Come on my patience is dying here! The elder wand? The-Boy-Who- oh right, not born yet. The deathly hallows? Damn! Dumbledore, Dumbledore, what else?!"

She fell silent for a moment, thinking. She remembered a story Uncle Harry once told her.

"Woolen socks?"

Again nothing.

"What did Al tell me once? He liked Muggle candies… er Mars bars?"

Nothing. Her shoulders fell.

"Lemon drops?" she asked, desperate.

"That was indeed the password, but it got changed three days ago." A voice behind her spoke.

Roxanne's heart stopped for a moment, she jumped back, taking her wand out quickly and found herself pointing it for the second time in two days at Dumbledore.

"How is this possible I made sure I was alone?!"

"You know quite a bit about me." He ignored her question and gave her a cold look.

"You were invisible, why? Were you spying on me?!"

"I heard a voice I did not recognize call out my brother's name, thought it best to hide myself until I had a better grasp on the situation." He said calmly. He started circling around her. "You see, not many people know of my dear brother, Aberforth. You have also mentioned several things that I most certainly did not expect you to have any knowledge of." His blue eyes scanned hers, and she could fell his mind trying to slightly force his way inside hers. She put all of her defenses, but it was difficult- he was like no other Legilimens she ever practiced with, or like the few reporters who tried entering her mind feebly to get gossip about her family. Unlike yesterday, this time was a lot more serious.

He was strong, so much more then herself.

She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her mind, 100 percent of her focus, on her shield. Like she was taught.

_Don't be afraid, he can't reach inside of your shield. He can't breach through. Protect your own mind. This is your privacy. __**Protect it!**_

"HAA!" she fell on her knees and she was panting hard, sweat on her forehead.

She got ready for a second attack, but one didn't come.

"I apologize. I should not have done that, it was unkind. But I must say you resisted fantastically. You seem more talented then I first thought; it's been a long time since there was someone who could stand against my Legilimency like that."

He offered her his hand, and she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

She got up on her own.

"You may say I was taken aback by your… extended knowledge. Please, it is not safe here. Let us speak in my office. Strawberry jam!"

The Gargoyle opened, and the staircase that leads to his office showed itself to Roxanne.

He took the lead. Roxanne stared at his back, turn between the yearning to hex him and needing him to go back to her time.

She sighed with defeat, knowing she had no other choice and followed him.

_Strawberry Jam? How in the name of Merlin's bonkers was she supposed to guess that?!_

They sat in the Headmaster's office for a while, Roxanne told him everything about the pain she felt, and all she read. She could see he was more interested in questioning her on her 'extended knowledge' about him, and what happened outside, but she wasn't. Questions aren't something she likes. Though eager to continue, he still paid great attention to what she was saying.

After she finished he looked at her for a moment, silently examining her.

"I see." He said.

"Sir," Roxanne inwardly winced, albeit unwilling to speak politely to him after he attacked her mind. "is it possible? Could I have been taken from my point in the timeline to here?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "I think it is safe to assume so." He allowed.

"But how?! What kind of accident is this-!"

"I believe at this point its clear, Miss Weasley, that your arrival here is no accident."

Roxanne blinked at him. "Someone send me here?"

Dumbledore nodded. He rose from his seat and walked over to one of the portraits on the wall. "Everard."

A wizard with black hair responded. "Yes sir?"

"Please go to your other portrait and ask on my part to have one of the Unspeakables look for an interruption in the timeline at the _Department of Mysteries_."

"Of course!" the wizard left his frame, but didn't reappear in the one next to it.

"Everard has a portrait in the Ministry of magic." He explained. "He is likely to have useful information for us, if he is successful."

He set back in his seat behind the desk and placed both his hands under his head lightly.

"But who will want me here, **why** would they want me here?"

"I cannot answer that, but you are from the future, and the length of your knowledge is even greater then I had originally thought." He send her a curies look. "We are at war, and I believe that if word got out that you're here, many will stop at nothing to get information out of you."

They grew quite, until Dumbledore broke the silence again. "And on that note, I and Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, are trying several things to send you home. Now, I make no promises, but we have found a complicated bit of old magic, that may help. It's complex, involving a potion that will take two days to brow, so I shall not tell you the specifics yet, but we do need some of your substance."

"Excuse me?"

"Per example, a few straps of your hair."

She hesitated.

"Well, I suppose we could use toe nails-"

"Ew! Err no Professor, it's no problem, here." She grabbed a few hairs from the back of her head, that weren't tangled in a dreadlock, and took them out.

She handed it to him.

"Good, Good. That's done with then."

"Can you send me home with this?"

"Hopefully. Now, please take great care with who you share your secret, as you may be in danger. Mr. Pettigrew has been obliviated and I warned his friends not to reveal anything, for however long you're staying here. "

Roxanne nodded, understanding what he said; she didn't wish Voldemort torturing her for information about the future.

"So with this I suggest we move on to our second order of business. I would like to ask you a few questions about what you know-"

"I'll answer them, but you can't look them in my mind." She said, coldly.

"How will I trust you will speak truthfully?"

Roxanne thought about it, and then sighed. "I'll let you look enough to tell whether I'm telling the truth or not, but that's it!"

Dumbledore considered it and nodded. "That sounds reasonable. So, I will start by order if you have no objections. How do you know my brother's name?"

Roxanne shrugged. "He was a member of the Order wasn't he? In the final battle it was a passage through his Hog's head Inn that led the younger students to safety."

"My brother was always admirable. Thank you for your honesty. You have explained about the order before, during your addicting tale of the future, and you have insinuated about knowledge of my wand…you thought the elder wand was my password, may I ask you why?"

Roxanne avoided his eyes. _Now what?_

"You also mentioned the Deathly Hallows." He added, as an afterthought.

She winced, that was kinda stupid to do.

"You promised me honest answers."

"Fine, I mentioned the elder wand because we both know you own it, and also the Deathly Hallows played a big part in the war."

Dumbledore must have guessed she was leaving something out, because he kept looking at her to continue.

"You don't want to know." She said, with finality. She preferred sparing him the knowledge of his entire life being known by all after his death, thanks to one Rita Skeeter.

"I suppose I will need to take your word on it. Now, many know I like Muggle candies, but I shared my affection of Woolen socks with only a select few. I'm entreated to know how you found out."

Roxanne smirked. "Well your portrait selected a few more people to that secret. Your portrait-self told me once, when I was in this office in my own time."

"Haa I see." He had a twinkle in his eyes. "I had not considered that possibility. May I ask who the head of the school is in your time?"

"Headmistress McGonagall."

Dumbledore smiled, looking content. "Unless you have more questions, I believe that is all."

"Headmaster!" Everard was back.

"What news do you carry?"

"I asked, they're doing the check, they said they shall send you an owl once it's done."

"Very well, thank you."

"One more thing sir, the book _'Theory of Time Travel_' hinted…" Roxanne said.

He nodded gravely, the light atmosphere disappearing instantly. "Yes. When we manage to send you back to your time, you will experience the aftermath, like you had this morning. Also… there is a chance it will go beyond that."

Roxanne swallowed. "What do you mean sir?"

"If you go back to your own time, there is a very real possibility that you will die."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn! It was a good idea to bring our four ways notebooks to class! Man History of Magic is a bore.<strong>

_Damn straight! And might I add that coming up with such a fantastic idea shall grant the awesome guy a life time of worshiping from his fellow-_

**Flirt with yourself when you're alone Prongs.**

_It's good you brought the notebooks Padfoot, but it would've been better to bring the MAP._

**Oh come on Moony! It's not like I was the only one who forgot it, we all did!**

_True, guess we can't really blame you._

_Of course we can! We can always blame him! Stop confusing us with your logic Moony!_

**Oi!**

_Err, Prongs are you alright? You've been kinda off since you came back from Dumbledore's office._

_Yes I'm alright! What's with all the bleeding questions!_

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooookay then. **

_Well, emm… it's fine. We'll just have to wait for lunch to find Roxanne, since we left the map in the dormitories._

_Peachy, maybe we'll finally have some answers._

**In the name of Merlin's pants, how long are we going to have to stick to this woman? **

_Yeah, Padfoot this 'woman' is our age, and until she can go back home, we're stuck with her, like she's stuck with us. _

**With her around we can't do anything! Or she might find out all our confidential information!**

_Says the guy who still goes around school every month yelling "Ready for the big night Moony?!"_

_Also, 'confidential information'? are you a muggle spy?_

**No, but thanks for the career idea! If she hadn't disowned me already I would've sent dear sweet mother a letter saying I'm going to be a Muggle spy! **

_I think any job with the word Muggle in it will do the trick._

**I don't doubt that, she became depressingly predictable. I used to have to **_**really**_** try to get her all riled up.**

_Yes I remember. You have weird hobbies. Also, that particular hobby cost me a lot of headaches from the terrible sound of all the Howlers she sent you._

_Your mother has a lovely voice (not)._

_Like a darling, bitchy, hungry, fluffy, Grindylow with the voice of a banshee. _

**Prongs you brooding over something, why so damn snarky? Hey! I just got the best prank idea ever for lunch! But we have to be quick-!**

_Can't, we need to find Roxanne, remember?_

**Grown.**

_Would you stop bloody __WHINING __Sirius!_

**What is UP with you man?**

_Nothing, just… nothing, alright?_

**Yeah, right.**

_If you say so._

-END CH.12-


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

History of magic ended, and all the students eagerly left the classroom.

Quietly, amongst the noise, the three Marauders discussed the questions they will ask their mysterious guest from the future.

After a while of chatting, Remus suddenly said "you know, yesterday we were all for helping Roxanne out, even kind of befriended her, what happened?"

Then Sirius looked at him patronizingly and said "Doubt happened."

James realized that the doubt happened, like Sirius said, probably because Hogwarts was attacked shortly after Roxanne had arrived. It's because of the war and all the fear around it that they suddenly decided to suspect Roxanne. Dumbledore and McGonagall's words rang in his head '_we have a traitor among us?_'

No… he wasn't going to let that control him. Truth be told, Roxanne did nothing but keep some information about the future hidden from them; and now that he thought about it, she might had good reason for it. After all, he's future was grim, maybe she didn't think they could handle anything more.

He prided himself of his friends, and his ability to judge others. He wasn't going to let bleeding Voldemort take that away.

"I don't know...I think we should give her a chance; she **is** a Weasely, and everyone knows they're on our side." James said, trying to sound offhanded.

"Yeah, right now. Who knows about the _**future**_-"

"SHHHH!"

"Padfoot, _**shut it**_!"

"Alright, sorry!"

"Come on, let's go find Roxanne." Remus tried to settle the bickering down.

However, this only fueled Sirius even further.

While the three argued on, four girls not far from them had a discussion of their own.

"Finally, History of Boredom is over!" Marlene exclaimed.

"Shhh! Marlene! The HeadGirl will **hear** you-"

"Oh sod off!" Lily said, annoyed, and Marlene and Alice burst out laughing.

Lily and Alice both magically healed the wounds they received on their faces yesterday.

"Ignore them Lily," Mary said, then she smirked. "Or better yet, give them detention."

That stopped their laughing.

"She wouldn't dare!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lily smirked now as well. "Looking nervous there, Marle." She winked, as her friend scowled.

"Don't push her" Alice advised Marlene. "I have a date tonight with Frank, no way am I missing it."

"Smart call." Lily patted Alice on the head.

She grumbled.

Mary smiled. "You're enjoying it too much Lils."

Lily returned an innocent smile. "Am I?"

Marlene looked between her two innocently-smiling friends. "You two wankers are terrible."

"I still can't believe Death eaters managed to enter the school grounds."

With Mary's comment, the smiles were gone.

Truth be told, that was the thing that scared all of them most- that they managed to enter school despite all the protection around it.

Mary smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I brought up something unpleasant."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be." She remembered the moment they burst into the Great Hall, wands were drown, people told her all morning how brave she looked fighting them, or how calm she was and reliable. But the truth is her insides were frozen. She knew it might happen, but it didn't register that is actually _was_ happening. This was a school, for god's sake, these _people_ most have children here too, right?

This war is going too far, she thought angrily.

"Yeah, it would be stupid _not_ to worry about it." Alice said, gritting her teeth.

Lily smiled at her; if not Alice she would've been useless yesterday. Alice drew her own wand, threw the first hex and because it terrified Lily when she saw curses being aimed at her best friend, she realized the only option was protecting. And in this case, that meant fighting back. Because she needed to look out for Alice's back, and she was Head Girl, and all the right reasons started flowing.

The four, seventeen year-old, girls walked in silence for a while, and then they heard a loud voice yell-

"I don't have time for this nonsense! I have things to **do** today!"

The girls turned around and saw Sirius Black, with James Potter and Remus Lupin, complaining.

Poor Lupin looked exhausted from trying to explain something to Black (none of the girls doubted this, being familiar with Sirius).

"We've been over this Sirius, We _need_ to find Ro-"

"Rum!" James yelled out loudly, but when the other two looked at him questionably he just turned to the girls and said "Hey!"

_'Do they think we're stupid or something?'_ Lily thought. She shared a look with Alice, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Hello." Mary smiled.

_'Bless her.' _Remus and James thought.

"Hey Mary, say I heard from Madam Pinch that you borrowed the book _Potent Potions_-"

Marlene cut Remus off. "Who's Ro?"

The silence told all the girls they were right to be suspicious.

"Do you need to know **everything** Mckinnon?" Sirius shrugged, not waiting for a response. "Well, too bad."

"I heard Pettigrew was in the hospital wing, what happened?" Alice asked, looking interested.

Another awkward silence.

"Do you need to know **everything** Prewett?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What is this, kindergarten?"

"I didn't know Peter was in the hospital wing, what happened?" Mary asked, looking concerned.

The guys winced, while the rest of the girls smirked. No one lies to Mary without feeling _really_ guilty- because she's not nosy but only _worried_.

Mary looked at the guys, her big eyes expectant.

Ha, lovely guilt.

"Fine! I can't take the tension anymore!" Sirius yelled.

Marlene laughed. "Always knew you were the weak one."

He glared at her.

"Well, Peter got in a fight…" Remus said, looking uncertain.

"Remus you know you're my friend, but you're a terrible liar." Lily said.

"At least we answered! What is this, an investigation?!"

"Oh shut up Sirius." James said. "It's true, he got in a fight, but Pete being Pete it was a very one sided fight."

Believable.

Alice smiled. "He really shouldn't be getting into fights then. On another note, James, did you know Lily had a dirty dream about you last night?"

Lily looked at her friend coldly, while Sirius and Marlene snickered. "Detention. No date for you tonight."

Alice paled. "No! Sorry, sorry! I lied!"

Even Mary and Remus smiled at this point.

But James looked like he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings anymore, looking at the wall behind them, and made no reaction to the whole thing.

Lily looked at James. "Are you alright James?"

He looked at her, looking a bit off. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Lily blinked.

_'Boy is today filled with awkward silences.'_ Alice mused.

"I er- should go to our dormitories to bring that parchment we forgot this morning." He said and started walking away from the lot.

Sirius and Remus understood he meant the Marauders Map.

Lily shared a look with the girls. _'This is defiantly not James Potter behavior.'_

"Don't think that's necessary anymore Prongs." Sirius said, pointing across the corridor.

All seven of them looked at the girl standing there, her long dreadlocks covering her face.

"Ro." Marlene whispered, and realization hit all four, girls at once.

* * *

><p><em>"Well as long as you're here, l see no reason for you to abandon your education. Enjoy lunch and then I advice you dustily to join afternoon classes. I'll speak with McGonagall personally, so no problems will arise."<em>

_Roxanne nodded, looking at nothing in particular on the headmaster's desk._

_Albus Dumbledore regarded her for a moment._

_"Perhaps it is better we let go of difficult thoughts until it is absolutely necessary, for the sake of the present." He said kindly._

Roxanne walked through corridor after corridor, not entirely aware of where she was going.

Die… she might die. But Dumbledore was right, better let that go, until she finds herself forced before the issue. _It's all irrelevant if they can't find a way to bring me back._

How long was she going to be here? If the book she read is right, then it must have been almost 24 hours in her own time as well since she disappeared.

Someone must have noticed by now.

Students suddenly filled the corridors, coming out of their classrooms. Morning classes must have just ended, she decided, as a bunch of kids that were probably first or second years went past her, one of them had flaming red hair…

"Hey!" Roxanne said sharply, getting the first year startled and forcing him to stop.

Though clearly intimidated by the seventh year who addressed him, the boy straightened his back and frowned at her. "Yeah?"

Hugo..? No, Hugo looks more like Uncle Ron, and neither of them is born yet in this time. Then Uncle Charlie? No, she was positive it wasn't Uncle Charlie.

Percy was too young to be at Hogwarts and her Dad and his Twin must be barley a year old, if born at all.

"Your name is Bill isn't it?"

It seemed impossible, but she knew her oldest Uncle was handsome once, before Fenrir Greyback, though she always found it difficult to believe. This boy had a nice face, pleasant, scar-less. Young.

But then again, seeing any of the adults in her family without a scar of some sort was weird.

The boy was about to answer when two kids his age went past them and shouted "Hey there pretty Bill!" and ran away laughing.

The boy blushed a little. "Yeah, so?"

Roxanne regarded him "you know kid, when you'll get older, you'll be very popular. Girls will really like you, and the guys will think you're cool."

The boy looked at her skeptically. "How do you know?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Women intuition. If I tell you something happens and you'll stop looking nice? What would you do then?"

The boy looked a little angry now. "I don't care about how I look! I have two little brothers and mom says soon it's going to be four, I need to take care of them, and besides, if a girl still likes me then at least I'll know it's not just because I'm pretty." He finished bitterly.

_'So Uncle Bill was cool even when he was eleven, I love my family.'_

"You'll do okay kid, _trust me_." she thought of Aunt Fleur. "So for now just have fun." She ruffled his hair and laughed- Uncle Bill was her strictest uncle other than Uncle Percy. Yet here he was, a scrawny little kid. It was really amusing.

She already started to walk away when he called out to her. "HEY! You didn't tell me what YOUR name is!"

She smiled a genuine smile. "Roxanne."

"Oh." he thought a little and then shrugged. "Alright, see you!" and ran towards Gryffindor tower.

Roxanne, feeling a lot better, decided to head to the Gryffindor common room. Perhaps taking Dumbledore's advice wasn't so barmy; she'll pick up some books from the tremendously ridiculous purple suitcase he gave her in her dormitory.

"Hey! Weasbly!"

Considering the fact that the last word was said rather mockingly, she wasn't surprised to see Sirius Black from across the corridor she just walked into.

She was a bit taken aback by all six of the Gryffindor seventh years who were with him as well.

She was also a bit surprised by Marlene McKinnon calling her "Ro!" and hugging her.

"Err."

When she let go, she smiled at Roxanne in a way that promised trouble.

"Like your new nickname?"

"Not at all."

She laughed, but otherwise said nothing.

Roxanne smirked. This was something she was familiar with- Marlene reminded her of her younger cousins-especially Dominique.

"Does that mean I get to give you a nickname in return?"

Alice smirked. "I allow it."

"Who are you to allow it?" Marlene asked just when Sirius said "I second Prewett and allow it."

Marlene glared at him, but just then Remus said "I also allow it." Grinning.

Lily announced "As the Head Girl I hereby announce that you have full permeation to declare your nickname and all present here must call Marlene McKinnon solely by the given nickname until the end of term!"

"WHAT!"

James seemed to slowly grow a small grin and said "As Head Boy I second the Head Girl."

Marlene took out her wand "Next one to talk is going to get pranked off his arse-!"

"I wasn't going to talk!" Mary said, holding her hands up in surrendering.

It was too much; they all burst out laughing at poor Mary, and Roxanne smirked again.

"I have a nickname!"

Marlene quickly pointed her wand at Roxanne, who raised an eyebrow and took out her own.

Lily, Remus, and Mary looked concerned, but Alice grinned.

"Think about it Marlene, you don't know her abilities with a wand." Alice said, clearly amused.

Marlene regarded Roxanne, trying to measure her up.

"Five Galleons on Marlene." Sirius whispered to Remus, who shook his head. "I bet on Roxanne, she looks rather confident."

"Ten on Roxanne, Marlene was up all night reading comic books, no way is she able to concentrate well enough." Alice whispered.

Lily heard them and sighed. Then they all complain to her and ask why they're broke.

Roxanne smiled sweetly. "Yes Mar-Bar?"

"Nooooooooo!" looking horrified she tried a silent _Expelliarmus_.

Roxanne recognized the movement and blocked it.

She hit her own share of silent little hexes-

After five minutes it was apparent that Roxanne is the winner, though none of her spells seemed to actually hit Marlene; she shot non-verbal jinxes and Marlene had to dodge, and didn't even had time for a counter-attack.

"Alright alright! I give, I demand mercy!"

Roxanne stopped her stream of curses and smiled wickedly.

"Yes!" Alice said, and Remus grinned as well.

Sirius pouted and handed over the money, while James just looked on without much comment.

"Quitting before she can land a hit?" Lily asked, amused.

Marlene grumbled something that sounded like "Gotta keep _some_ dignity."

Mary shook her head. "Come on, let's go to lunch Mar-Bar."

It was difficult indeed not to laugh, upon seeing Marlene's face, concerted with disgust.

Marlene, Alice, and Lily agreed about lunch, but the guys and Roxanne stayed behind.

"You go ahead, we men have important business." Sirius said importantly.

Alice snorted. "You _men_ can knock yourselves out. Coming Ro?"

Remus shot Roxanne a look just in time. "Nah, I'll join later, you go."

They shot her questioning looks.

"Actually, James is my cousin." Roxanne said, realizing she didn't really have a reason to be alone with the guys.

The girls looked at James, but he didn't look surprised, keeping a good poker face, so they nodded. "Oh, well, guess we'll see you at lunch."

"We should find an empty classroom, to talk." Remus said, after the girls left.

"And of course we have to miss lunch because of her!" Sirius whispered to James.

Sirius folded his hands and kept an eye on Roxanne she ignored all the way to the old abandoned charms classroom.

-END CH. 13-

**A\N: Hello! Thank you all for supporting my story, it really motivates me! Also I'm really sorry about how long it took me to update this time- so I hope this long chapter will make up for it **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey**** so I changed something small- I decided that the story will take place in December- so Roxanne arrived to 1978 ****four**** months after the start of school. Also, thank you for the reviews i really appreciate them! thank you to ObssesedwReading- you revied on each of the chapters to this story so special thanks :)**_

**Disclaimer: **it's J.K. Rowling's!

**_CHAPTER 14_**

They entered the old abandoned classroom, and Roxanne couldn't relax; someone could be listening through the door, through the open window, or even an invisible listener could already be inside of the room, amongst the dusty old chairs and tables, perhaps somewhere in the grey oldness in the far back of the classroom.

They barely all entered, when she said "Not here, let's go to the common room. Someone could eavesdrop easily."

Sirius was about to protest, as they had barley just all entered the room, but James and Remus shared a look; Roxanne was right.

James himself knew how easy it was to overhear a conversation through a door.

"Sure, it should be empty, since everyone but us is at lunch right now." He agreed, looking around at the dusty old place- full with old broken furniture, and tables with so much dust on them it was hard to believe there had been books placed on them once upon a time. As far as James knew, this classroom hasn't been used in a _very_ long time.

_"Oi!"_

Roxanne was the first out of the room, and headed towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

She has been seeing Voldemort's spies everywhere since her talk with Dumbledore, and little did she know that James' thoughts weren't far off her own.

The walk took about fifteen minutes, which they had more or less spent in silence.

"Alright, we're here." Remus began, but Roxanne ignored him and walked around the common room, mumbling protective spells they didn't hear of before on the windows and the entrance.

They watched her quietly, while she went on. Remus noted that some spells she didn't even need to say out loud.

She was good with non-verbal spells, and she must have had above average grades in her own time- as she seemed good with Occlumency and had extended knowledge of spells- he couldn't remember reading about half of the spells she was using.

When she was done, they felt a strange circle of magic around the common room, and the small noises from the outside subsided; birds twitting, trees rustle, wind cracking at the windows.

Feelings of seriousness befall on the three guys looking at Roxanne, and how careful she was being.

This was serious. Very serious.

Remus wondered to himself how unlikely It will be to extract information out of her, seeing how mindful she is to everything.

_'I guess I'd be on edge if it was me, too.'_

"So where have you been since this morning? You can't have been at Dumbledore's office from seven in the morning." Remus said, waiting to confirm that she was, like they figured, with Dumbledore at some point.

"I was in the library since dawn, I read some books about time and stuff…then I went to talk to Dumbledore…" she explained, sitting down.

Remus wondered if there was something to find about this in books from the library in their time, but didn't get the chance to ask.

"So, you talked to Dumbledore eh, what about?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"He just told me some stuff. Potter, your socks don't match." Roxanne added, looking mildly interested.

James groaned. "Ugh, I know okay!" he sent a glare towards Sirius, who sat to his left- while Remus sat to his right.

If Sirius saw he ignored James. "Well did you find something out?"

"Yeah. He likes strawberry jam." They told her to tell them what happened, but nobody told Roxanne she had to make it easy on them.

"Pardon?" Sirius looked puzzled and annoyed.

"It's Dumbledore's password." James told Sirius. He could see this was going to be a long talk. They were definitely going to miss lunch. Boy, was Padfoot not going to be happy when he's realized that.

"How about we sober this conversation up and mellow down with the jokes?" Remus suggested gently.

"Yesterday you were anti social and today you're all friendly and making friends with people, what's up with that?" Sirius asked her, stretching over his armchair.

Roxanne thought of saying _–"well yesterday I was like- hey that person is dead. Hey that's another dead person. Oh she's tortured into insanity in the future. Nice to meet you, I heard they only found bits of you when you were murdered. So…yeah… today it's like- well they're all dead get over it already, I guess."_

But Roxanne decided it might alarm them a bit, so instead she went with: "No reason really."

The Marauders could sense something off with her _**too**_ innocent look.

Roxanne decided to change the subject- they were getting off topic anyways.

"Dumbledore told me someone _sent_ me here." She got angry remembering.

"He's having people in the Department of Mysteries do… er- not sure what exactly. But he said we'll know more when they come back to him on whatever they're doing…" Roxanne tried ignoring the itch she was feeling- she knew _OF_ these people, yet she never actually met them before. She sometimes feels like she's surrounded by strangers- which she sort of is, and sort of isn't.

"Why would anyone want to send you to our time?" James wondered genuinely; she was just some seventeen year old girl, same age as them, only difference is that she's from the future.

"Don't you get it yet?!" Roxanne hated getting emotional near people she barely knew- but the people she _did_ know weren't here. She tried to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks.

"_I know everything!_" Roxanne looked desperate. "And some people in this time will do anything they can to get that information out of me. And the things it could cause… you have no idea how many could die… or die for vain." She added bitterly, feeling Teddy's dad's eyes' on her.

Sirius' heart was pounding angrily in his ears. He could see his two best mates sympathizing with her. But that's not what he felt like doing. Not when what she was saying was WRONG. His friends were going to be happy in the future dammnit.

"I don't believe you." Sirius Black said stubbornly, folding his arms."I know Dumbledore does, but this whole -coming from the future- thing sounds impossible. You come here saying my friends will die, and think what? I'll just go skipping about 'oh okay then'?"

James frowned. "Mate, Dumbledore agrees."

"Don't. Care." He leaned back in his arm chair, looking at Roxanne as though expecting to see her suddenly do flips in the air.

"I don't really care either, dude." Was all she had to say to him. Roxanne didn't fancy spending her afternoon proving she's who she says she is- she spent her morning doing that already.

"What did you just call me?!"Sirius asked, gritting his teeth.

"…dude?"

"Yeah, that! Is that some curse word?"

"I believe it's a German word. I think it means fool…" Remus scrunched his nose, trying to remember.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "_For fuck's sake!_"

"Curse words changed in the future for the worst eh?" Remus whispered.

James messed his hair, sighing- this was going to be a long talk.

"Look, if I tell you things that only future people could possibly know, will you finally believe I'm telling the truth?!" Roxanne asked, getting tired of this herself.

Having a mind battle, with the strongest wizard in a century, kind of takes the energy out of you. After Dumbledore tried entering her head, she's been unusually sleepy- not to mention she got up around three in the morning.

Sirius snorted. "That will only work on Prongs here."

Roxanne did not appreciate the dismissal. "Actually, it will work on all of you, seeing as you're my Uncle Harry's Godfather, and Remus' son is Uncle Harry's Godson!"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

Roxanne never heard a guy make a sound that would resemble a screeching thirteen year old girl. She did that day.

"I-I-I have a s-s-s-s-son?!" Remus looked frightened from the mere thought. Like he never imagined he would have an offspring. The book he was holding nearly slipped through his fingers.

James and Sirius, however, looked the opposite of how Remus did. They looked happy and glad that their friend will one day have a family.

"Alright Moony! Who's the lucky lady?!" James asked Roxanne, excited. Roxanne could see he was happy his friend has a family.

"Shouldn't you be pleased to know you're going to have a kid one day?"

Remus blushed, but didn't apologize.

"Well, Moony has his reasons, kind of…" James hesitated, while Sirius was confused about his stand with whether or not to keep doubting Roxanne.

James gave Roxanne a look that said –it's not my place to tell you his secret.

"So, prove it. If everything you say about us is true- all you said in Dumbledore's office, about Remus having a kid, we'll believe you." he said.

"Alright, Black-" she turned to him "Black, your middle name is Orion, you ran away from home when you were 16? Then you went to live a while in James' house, until- no wait, that's already the future. Anyway, you either already got, or will get, money from an Uncle… Alphard soon."

_'Kind of sad how well Uncle Harry remembers these things.'_

Sirius looked at her mockingly, until she mentioned his Uncle, but he shrugs it off. "Congratulations; you're a great stalker. And I'm sure my dear mother was just angry at Uncle Alphard and told anyone who would listen."

This was going to be harder then she thought. "Alright, is your home address something most people know?"

He shrugged again. "It's a secret, but most pure blood families know it."

Roxanne was frustrated; she didn't want to tell them she knew about them being animagi so soon, but she realized she knew basically nothing more about the Sirius Black before Azkaban.

She took a deep breath- they didn't want this to be real- but they had to believe her.

" Know what, I'll get back to you later. James-you have an invisibility cloak you got from your dad, right?"

Roxanne could see she hit the nail with that one. They were going to believe her, even if they didn't want to.

"Okay, so what else? I know- you're all in seventh year now, so you probably already made the Marauders Map, right?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"_Because I'm from the future_, due! By the way, this would all go faster if you just checked the map to see if my real name is Roxanne Weasley or not, unless you already got it confiscated by Filtch?"

Remus was feeling that perhaps this girl knows more then they all suspected she does, and a little extra then they're comfortable with.

"Wait, wait. So you know about the cloak and the map? Well, they're both in my trunk, maybe you just saw them or something…I didn't mean tell us facts about us, but like-_secrets_, we'll only share with people who are close to us."

The three Marauders shared a meaningful look at the word _'secrets'_, one Roxanne didn't miss.

But Roxanne was growing tired of playing nice; a painful ach in her head was making it difficult for her to concentrate. "Alright. Here's a secret; Sirius you nearly killed a Slytherin student who's in your year, called Severus Snape, false or true? Remus Lupin, your dad insulted Fanreer Greyback when you were just seven years old, and you're the reason why the Womping Willow was planted on the Hogwarts grounds. Correct?" she asked mockingly. "So are we done? Am I _believable_?"

All three instantly had blank faces. Unreadable. Sirius survived her through cold grey eyes, while Remus was nonchalantly looking away from her. James didn't avoid her, or glare at her. He just looked at her, plain simple.

Roxanne just stared back, defiant.

James, sitting in the middle, right in front of Roxanne, got up and marched up to the guy's dormitories, leaving a void in the three armchairs, set one next to each other.

Remus, who as usually, had a book under his arm, held it tightly.

Sirius moved a couple of stray curls from his face, his hand lingering on the back of the armchair.

In less than two minutes James was finally back. Like he came with permission- the air in the room lightened just slightly, making it easier to breath.

He handed Roxanne a familiar piece of parchment.

"Activate it."

Roxanne looked at the parchment; it was just made in this time, so it made sense that it suddenly looked brand new.

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Roxanne taped it with her wand.

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_ –appeared in large letters, then the names of the creators followed, then the map unfolded.

The three Marauders watched Roxanne, but Roxanne looked like the map was simply an old sight.

She held it out for the three of them to see and said "Lupin, Remus. Black, Sirius. Potter, James. And- Weasley, Roxanne."

Then she tapped it with her wand again and said without missing a beat "_Mischief managed_."

-END OF CHAPTER-

* * *

><p><span><strong>A\N: <strong>_**Yes! Finally, we're getting closer to the fun stuff! ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

_This is real. She's really here. Everything she's told us will come true._ Sirius Black knew he should've felt something more urgent, or emotional- perhaps that was a more normal response; however he merely felt numbness. Hollowness. This was happening, and there was no changing it- Dumbledore won't give them half a chance to. And Sirius Black realized just how suckish it was, to know of the future. No wonder so many Seers ended their own lives.

The three Marauders sat in their chairs and, watching Roxanne talk about something they were barely paying attention to, they slowly grew to realize that this is a girl their age, far away from her family, her life, and born more than twenty years into the future.

Sirius caught Remus' eye and saw the same sentiment- they knew each other so well, words were not necessary this time to understand one another; With James and Lily murdered, whatever she wasn't telling them about their own future, their lives were also going to end in a dark way. None of them gets a happy ever after of any sorts. But the world does. Voldemort dies. Things are clearly so much better. The world is healing- perhaps even healed.

The girl needed to return to her own time. And they needed to forget. It bites that they know this.

"Why was I sent here?!" Roxanne blew up; kicking the chair she stood next to, across the room. She was breathing heavily; something in her snapped.

She was unaware that her non attentive audience was shook into attention by her outburst.

"Maybe you were meant to do something?" Remus asked gently. Hope was evident on his face, however his friends knew it was futile. Roxanne would not risk the peace in her time, for the sake of what for her, is history.

"Do what?! You're all going to be bloody obliviated once I'm gone anyways." She said, annoyed.

_'I want to go home.'_ Roxanne thought, missing entirely the silent going-on's of the group in front of her.

"Nothing I do here can change anything." Roxanne said bitterly, giving James the feeling there's a lot she'll change, if she could.

"But if it did… would you change something?" he asked. Sitting in the middle, he caught everything that was going on. Roxanne wasn't allowed to change anything- but maybe he was.

For a second she looked at him, her eyes showing him she looked more interested in this conversation then she had been up till now, and James was impressed she was considering whether to be honest with him or not.

Then she said "So much I wouldn't know where to begin."

Remus frowned; if she gives them details… it might be too much of a temptation.

Then she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and said sarcastically- "Maybe I'll begin by going to the girl's hunted loo on the second floor, with a rooster and a book that teaches you how to speak in parseltongue."

The guys blinked at her, until Sirius said what they were all thinking;

"Weird place to start with… And so specific."

James swallowed his disappointment and sighed. "Alright Roxanne, can you tell us everything Dumbledore told you?"

* * *

><p>"So that's it, that's all he said about the whole going-back-to-your-time thing?" Sirius asked, looking stunned.<p>

Roxanne wasn't the only one who expected Dumbledore to have more answers.

Roxanne shrugged. _'I also might die, but no big deal.'_

For some reason (Sirius Black) she doubted their reaction would be calm and rational.

It sucks, yeah, but given the first chance she'd do it anyways.

It wasn't even a choice. She either goes back to her own life, or dies trying. She doesn't belong here, amongst the dead.

Not that she'd say that to them.

She felt a chill from her own thoughts. _'Toughen up Roxy…'_

"That's basically like saying 'sit around and wait until we figure something out.'" James said, looking aghast. The thought that Dumbledore didn't have a plan laid out already has taken James completely by surprise.

"That's **exactly** what he was saying. Also, go to class." Roxanne made a face.

"So what do you guys think?" Remus asked his friends. Remus' head was beginning to hurt, and he needed to hear what the others were thinking to see if he can make sense of anything.

"I think it's time for lunch." Sirius said his head hurting.

James was starting to feel the same. If they hurry they can make it to eat the desserts before afternoon classes. "Yeah, food sounds good."

Roxanne's stomach reminded her she hadn't had anything to eat since a bunch of candy last night.

She sighed and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories, to grab a bag filled with books.

When she was gone, Sirius shock Remus. "You alright Moony?"

Remus seemed to get some of his senses back, and he said quietly "We didn't ask her what happened to you and Peter yet. But I don't think I can- or want to know more about me right now…" he rubbed his eyes in a tired way, and James and Sirius knew it was because the full moon was only a week away. "At least for a while."

Sirius and James looked at each other, trying to decide.

James sighed. "I'll ask her."

As brave as Padfoot was, James knew his friend was scared- Lily and James weren't going to be around anymore, and he didn't want to ask about how he faired.

That said, James wasn't thrilled to be the one asking either.

Roxanne came down, a school bag handing on one of her shoulders.

"What, aren't we done?" she asked, seeing the three still in their chairs.

"One last questions, promise." Sirius said, giving her a small grin. He couldn't imagine how annoying it must be, being asked all these questions, and having to be so careful about each answer. And he knew she had a short fuse like him, because she punched him ten seconds after meeting him.

She sat in her chair again, resigned.

"Roxanne, what you told us yesterday in Dumbledore's office…was a lot. Some of it was mental, but we believe you. What we want to know is if maybe you left something out…something about Remus and Sirius?" James didn't want to ask about Peter just yet. Maybe later.

Sirius and Remus pretended to keep looking nonchalant, but were both obviously paying close attention.

Roxanne looked like she was contemplating whether or not to answer again.

She hesitated. "I did."

"What is it?"

"I didn't tell you because I can't. Telling someone their own future could be dangerous." Roxanne said uncomfortably.

Remus and Sirius both looked disappointed.

"But you told me mine." James said, looking confused. It was hard hearing it, sure- but he dealt with it (sort of).

"That's different; you needed to know. Not because of you, but for my Uncle. As long as I was telling you what happens to Uncle Harry, even if it's only for a few days, the fact that you knew about everything he did will mean the world to him. And I only told all three of you the story of Harry Potter- as it was necessary for Dumbledore to believe me. Your future was just too big a part of it for me to not mention." Roxanne noticed the looks on Remus and Sirius and winced. She's talking too much, but she has no choice. "You two were also a part of his life- but I decided to leave you out." she confessed.

Now that James thought of it, the story itself was so incredible; he forgot that he wasn't going to be there with his son. That his son will be without him and Lily. All the things he did; taking on Voldemort. Hell, he deserved his parents to know about it, and feel proud. But James was 17. He wasn't a dad yet. Nor was Lily a mom. He couldn't feel all the things that came with parenthood yet, but he could definitely feel pride.

That she let slip that his friends were somehow a part of his son's story meant they at least lived longer than him, and that's good.

"It's still unbelievable that you're from the future, and that you're **_right_ _here_**. I mean, it seems crazy. Like, shouldn't we be asking you the important questions?" James wondered aloud.

"Important questions?"

_'Haven't you asked enough already?'_

"Yeah, like who's the next Minister of Magic or a list of names of future death eaters, or how we can defeat Voldemort, stuff like that."

Sirius looked bored; having his future still be kept secret from him. And Remus still had an odd look on his face that was difficult to interpret.

"I told you why I can't tell you the last two- or anymore about it- but your next Minister of Magic is no problem, I guess…anything else?"

"Wait, you mean it?!" James found Roxanne's sudden willingness to answer questions surprising- based on past events (and their introduction to her personality).

"Yeah, I don't mind. I get that it must be weird and stuff. If someone from the future came to my time I'd want to know some stuff. Your next Minister should be Millicent Bagnold by the way."

"Ha, not bad actually. This Harold Minchum that was elected three years ago turned out pretty incapable."

"Yeah, turns out you're not the only one who thinks that. She gets elected when things get pretty bad… and apparently did a good job in… well I can't tell you. But she did do a good job. She's elected in 1980."

The good mood was light, and contiguous; James was always a guy that made a conversation pretty easy going, and Roxanne seemed good at it too, now that she wasn't so displeased with them.

"You guys are lucky I listen in History of Magic."

"Wow, you have immunity to Binns?"

"The ghost? No!" she laughs. "Ho, a real professor is now teaching it- but in a different classroom. I heard they left the old classroom abandoned so that Binns could still go there and teach an empty classroom because McGonagall couldn't get it through to him that he's fired."

James laughed so hard at this Sirius couldn't help but join him, and Remus chuckled at Professor Binns' predicament.

"Wow, who knew that it will be McGonagall who finally fires Binns, after all the Headmasters that just let him be…"

There's a jinx now that says you'll fall asleep if you pass by the empty classroom and hear Binns teaching."

"Not a jinx- just the sleeping powers of the ghost really." Sirius smirked.

"He was that bad?!"

"He _**is**_ that bad. Well, you'll see soon- we have him after Potions today." James said, loving that they were finding out those funny bits that hadn't even happened yet.

James, Sirius, and Remus too by the end, had fun asking Roxanne questions for a couple of minutes, asking her the most random questions about the future they could think of.

Naturally, the questions were 70% Quidditch teams related.

Knowing it was too late for lunch; they ordered sandwiches from the house elves and stayed in the common room, talking.

After a while, the four found themselves hesitatingly, and genuinely, enjoying each other's company.

-END OF CH. 15-


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Not mine **__** J.K. Rowling's**_

_CHAPTER 16_

Come on," said Remus, as soon as all the sandwiches were finished. "We've got afternoon classes."

Roxanne sighed deeply and said "If I must."

* * *

><p>During the afternoon classes it became apparent that Dumbledore filled his own story to the teachers, because they each gave her a short introduction- 'Welcome to our new student from Beauxbaton, Roxanne Weasbly"- and moved on with their classes.<p>

The most memorable class by far- meaning something interesting happened; other than just boring classes and lots of suspicious stares towards her- was Potions. It was taught by Professor Big-Jelly-Belly (whose name turned out to be Slughorn), and she was immediately paired with someone- seeing as the class used to have an irregular number of students; every class a different student will have to work alone. So she was paired with a Slytherin who couldn't get a partner. He looked familiar, but it had an unpleasant feeling to it. She figured it quickly enough at the way James and Sirius were both giving him nasty looks. Severus Snape- the real version was far more sarcastic then his post-death portrait, she noted.

"Well, Weasbly," he said her name with contempt, but Roxanne saw the glint of curiosity. "Are you planning on being helpful in our assignment?" he finished coldly, looking like he doubted it.

Roxanne smirked and said something Mr. Malfoy once told her. "it's bad luck for a Gryffindor to stand near a cauldron, didn't you know?" she backed away from the cauldron, and saw Sirius and James next to their table, who were obviously eavesdropping, bursting in laughter at the cold look Snape gave her.

"I'm starting to believe that is in no doubt, an undisputable fact." his lips barely moved when he spoke, and Roxanne's smile grew; it felt like she was in McGonagall's office being reprimanded and portrait Snape was throwing insults at her again.

"_Please_!" James cut into the conversation rudely. "Lily is in Gryffindor and she's been the first in all potions exams since first year!"

Lily, who was in the opposite side of the classroom from them, was working excitedly with a bored looking Marlene. Not far from them was Frank Longbottom, who Roxanne barely saw of yet.

It looked like Alice and Marry didn't take advanced Potions- Roxanne was sure that, had he not been in the hospital wing, Wormtail would still not be in this class as well. Remus not being around was odd, though. Perhaps he chose not to take advanced Potions?

Roxanne turned in time to see Snape and Sirius take their wands out at the same time, and she was somewhat taken aback_. 'Are they stupid? Picking a fight in the middle of a class, with a teacher right there!'_

But apparently they weren't stupid enough to actually duel, this fight was going to be verbal only, the wands are to defend if the other shoots a curse- and clearly, the first to fire will be the one punished by the teacher.

The double lesson was slow for Roxanne, as she wasn't really doing anything. Snape didn't seem to mind doing all the work, in fact she suspected he'd rather it be like this then have her meddle and ruin his score- she was decent enough in this class to pass on to advanced, but she wasn't the 'perfect score' type.

James, Sirius and Snape would throw snide remarks at each other every five minutes or so, unless Professor Big-Jelly-Belly was near enough to hear.

James and Sirius started playing with some mirror, and slacking off on their potion. When Professor Slughorn came around again Roxanne jumped up and pretended to be helping a furies Snape, while she heard James say "Crap! I dropped it!"

But whatever he dropped James couldn't pick it up until the bell rang, as Slughorn decided to stand around their tables until the end of the lesson.

After cleaning the table, Snape was the first one out the door.

James was looking for something under his desk, while Roxanne and Sirius were shoving things into their backpacks.

"Wait I can't find it!" he jumped and took out his wand. "Accio mirror!" but nothing happened.

Sirius looked grave too, but Roxanne didn't really get it. "What's the big deal about some pocket mirror?"

"Some pocket mirror?! Shame on you!"

Sirius frowned at her. "It's a two way mirror- the second one's with me. And you can talk to the person holding the other pair with it, by calling their name. It took us months to make mate."

"Oh, that sounds cool, actually."

Sirius looked rather insulted and tired. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm too nice, so I won't answer that."

"You calling yourself nice is pretty laughable. Didn't your parents ever teach you it's bad to lie?"

"Shut up! It took us months to finish these mirrors! How could I lose it?" James was looking desperately everywhere.

"That's, like, what I _just_ said." Sirius told him, chuckling at the glare his friend gave him.

Roxanne suddenly realized something. "It couldn't have been wrapped in some white fabric, could it?"

James instantly relaxed. "Yes! You know where it is?"

"Oh yes. But I don't think you'll like my answer. Snape picked it up a while ago and put it in his pocket."

James stared at her. Then he jumped for the door, yelling "I'll KILL Snivellus!"

"No, I said Snape?"

Sirius picked his bag, and James', and followed him through the door. "That's our nickname for him."

"Oh." And they left, leaving the classroom empty behind them.

* * *

><p>The three haven't managed to catch up to Snape, so still seething, James walked beside them to History of magic.<p>

There Alice, Marry, Remus, Marlene and Lily were already in their seats. Professor Binns flouted through the board hanging in the front of class, and was the only professor that didn't bother introducing Roxanne. It seemed like he wasn't even aware that students were sitting in front of him, beyond the book he was reading… reading… reading…

Roxanne lasted two minutes, then fell head down on her desk and became to snore softly.

Sirius and Marlene seemed content at spending the hour laughing at Roxanne's weak immunity, while James was making furies notes on how to get back at Snivellus.

When History of magic's second lesson of the week was over, everyone shock themselves awake, and excitedly left the classroom, looking forward to not seeing it again for a week.

All except Roxanne, who was taken completely by surprise by Binns powers of boringness that the bell couldn't even wake her.

"Oi Ro!"

"Oh Alice, can't you be nicer?" Lily asked, gathering her stuff, fighting a chuckle.

"Weasbly! We gotta go! Next class is with McGonagall and if we're late we're dead!"

"Shut it Padfoot!" Remus massaged his ears.

James walked over to Roxanne and shook her awake over her desk, apparently Roxanne wasn't the type of person who liked being shaken into consciousness, as, still sleeping, her fist automatically reached out to hit the closest person to her.

She missed James, and ended up fisting Marlene in the ribs.

"Ow! Oi! New girl! What'd I ever do to you?!"

Roxanne groaned and woke up, realizing its James that's been shaking her, she glared at him.

"Come on, stupid _cousin_ of mine!" James threw her bag at Sirius, and then dragged a yawning Roxanne from the classroom leaving the girls behind.

"See you girls in Transfiguration!" Remus called, seeing James was signaling him to come as well.

"Oi! Do I look like a bag carrier to you Prongs?!" Sirius yelled, making his exit as well.

They left the classroom and Roxanne freed herself of James, and walked by herself, now that she was fully awake.

"I never had a class taught by McGonagall, I wonder how she is as a teacher." Roxanne chuckled at being in class with her Headmistress, giving her a stern look for forgetting her homework or whatever.

"Who cares?! We have that class with the snakes! I have a plan to grab the mirror back! But we need to get to the classroom as quickly as possible!" James exploded, trying to make them all go in a faster pace.

"What's the plan?" Sirius asked, hesitant, as he handed Roxanne her bag.

"We put on the invisibility cloak and wait for Snivellus to enter, then shove my book in his bag and then leave. Once outside, we take the cloak off and rush into the classroom late- so McGonagall is already in the classroom watching everything. We pick a fight with him, and when she intervenes we convince her he stole my book-so she searches his bag for us and finds both the book and the mirror- while Snivy is busy getting a detention, we'll steal the mirror back!"

Remus seemed to choose his words carefully. "I don't know Prongs… no offence, but your planes usually…" Remus was looking for the right word for it.

"Blow up in your face." Sirius helped his friend.

James looked at them with indignation. "What?" he asked, a bit offended.

"Yeah, thanks Padfoot." Remus said, looking relived.

"Oi!"

"Quit bickering old ladies! We're here!" Roxanne called, walking over to the familiar classroom.

* * *

><p>"See you girls in Transfiguration!"<p>

"Oi! Do I look like a bag carrier to you Prongs?!"

And the four disappeared from sight.

"Odd." Marlene commented.

"Potter looks more like himself though." Lily noted.

"Yeah, you'd notice, wouldn't you Lils." Alice teased a sly smile on her lips.

"You know, they seem closer don't they?" Mary mentioned, as they slowly made their way to class. "It really feels like Roxanne is James' cousin. I mean, I don't think he'd wake someone this rudely, unless it was someone close who'd know it's in good humor, you know? "

"Looks to me like she's just another one of the guys' gang really, like Black." Alice said. "So she's basically a brother to them?" suddenly she burst out laughing. "So a bit like you eventually Mar-Bar!"

'Mar-Bar' slapped her on the back of the head.

"Shut it; I'm tired of being mocked today."

"It's your own fault, really."

Lily opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom and went in, leaving it open for the other girls.

Strangely, the boys and Roxanne weren't anywhere in sight.

"Oh no, what are they planning now?" Lily frowned.

As History of Magic was nearby, they were one of the only ones already seated; except a few other Slytherin.

Suddenly Roxanne came in alone. She sat down in a seat not far from them and left the door open.

Bored, Alice gestured Roxanne to come closer to them.

"Hey?"

"Say Ro, why didn't you go to any of the morning classes?"

"Oh," the girl shrugged. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to me- to make my schedule and tell the teachers I'm joining their classes, and stuff."

Two Slytherins were openly staring and pointing at Roxanne, whispering amongst them.

"What's their problem?"

"They're curies- you're new. In Hogwarts- that's rare." Marlene said.

"Guess so, but it's annoying." Roxanne gave them her best glare, until they returned it and turned around.

A commotion in the front of the classroom distracted them, just as McGonagall entered the classroom.

Severus Snape jumped from his place and his chair flew back- it should've hit the floor but it bumped into something invisible that called out "OW! Slimy-"- which sounded suspiciously like Sirius Black.

"Who is it?! Who's there?!" He called.

"Mr. Snape, what is the matter, that you make such a commotion in my classroom-?"

But McGonagall quickly got her answer when the door opened by itself and closed by itself.

Furies, she flew to the door and opened it, yelling "I should have known! It's been too quiet for too long! Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black- Mr. _Potter_! Come in her this **instant**!"

Shamed, the three Marauders took a scolding from McGonagall for fifteen minutes before she began class, after Snape told her he noticed his bag moving on its own and there she found James' book. She connected the dotes quickly and took off points, getting madder and madder.

"Now! If you three-" she glared at the Marauders, her 'R's sharp- "don't have some other _stupid_ idea you'd like to try-" her lips thin, she looked at them as if she was daring them to. "I believe we've wasted enough precious studying time on your- your mischief! Take your seats and _let's_ start class already!"

Breathing heavily as though it was them who were yelling for fifteen minutes and getting in the way of her class, she waited until the three sat in their chairs and then took a deep breath, composing herself.

Roxanne leaned into James and whispered "Smooth."

He gave her such an intensely hateful glare, but she was saved as McGonagall said "Oh yes, we have a new student I believe?- very good Mrs. Weasbly- that's enough now-"

The Gryffindor girls clapped, set on embarrassing Roxanne, who sat back down quickly.

"Well then, please hand over the homework I gave you last lesson- and I believe I asked you to practice transfiguration of pigs- I'll be checking _personally_ that each and every one of you did, indeed, practice!" she said gravely.

Roxanne couldn't help the smile on her face throughout the lesson; even though it was one of the smelliest Transfiguration lessens she had so far. Hearing McGonagall and seeing her was like a breath of fresh air; it was reassuring. Familiar.

When McGonagall came close to the Gryffindor's side of the class and asked to be shown their progress, James and Sirius, still put out, preformed the spells with easy laze, and it came out perfect.

She supposed they'd have to be naturally good in this subject to be able to become Animagus.

"Well Mrs. Weasbly, if you cannot do this level of Transfiguration it's understandable, of course, but do try, as it's advisable for you to catch up to the other students."

Roxanne grinned. She didn't think a small interaction with her Headmistress would ever make her this happy, but life was full of surprises.

"That won't be necessary Professor; I took advanced Transfiguration in Beauxbaton as well."

"I'm glad to hear it. Then mind you demonstrate?"

Roxanne did the spell on the bowl set on her desk, and the bowl shifted- turning pink, then chubby and round- finally on her desk now stood a small, pink cheeked, pig. Her desk was slightly sinking under the weight of the creature, as it ooinked. It wasn't as easy for her as it was for James and Sirius, but she got there all the same.

McGonagall examined the pig carefully, and then gave her a rare, small, smile. "Very good Mrs. Weasbly."

When she was away from earshot Alice leaned at her and said "Wow! McGonagall smiled! You have no idea how rare that is!"

Roxanne snorted, and then tried to pass it as a cough; she may have been her Headmistress, but since Roxanne was born, McGonagall came to all of her birthday parties- so yes- she really did know how rare those smiles were.

-END CH. 16


	17. Chapter 17

_CHAPTER 17_

When Transfiguration ended, it was also the end for afternoon classes.

It was dinner time, and then the students of Hogwarts were free to do as they pleased (so basically- homework time).

On the way to dinner Remus, Lily, and Mary all departed from them, skipping to the library.

"Kill me Prongs, if _**I**_ ever skip food- _food_- to go read dusty books."

"You got it mate."

"I mean, how can they even think for so long without- _substance_!"

"Big word Black."

"Merlin Prewett, don't say that- Moony's smartness is clinging on me!"

"Not enough." Marlene stage whispered.

James high fived her.

"Really?"Sirius smirked at them. "At least I didn't get a horrid nickname."

"You did, we just don't say it to your face." Alice said nonchalantly, a grin playing on her face.

Sirius gritted his teeth, but then smiled. "Oh yeah… is it sexy Black?"

"God no."

"Gross."

"You _**can't**_ be serious."

Everyone groaned, except Sirius.

"What?" Roxanne defended herself. "I thought it works…"

"Hu, I've never had that joke used against me before." Sirius added, looking unsure about how he feels about it.

Just then they walked through the doors to the Great Hall.

Entering the Great Hall was like getting stunned in the eyes by a bright lamp in a dark investigation room for Roxanne. After her introduction in the few classes she attended, the word of a transfer student managed to circulate throughout all the houses and years. Well, good to know Hogwarts will always be Hogwarts. Full of gossipy gits.

Unlike her, who didn't look like she minded the whispers and murmurs, as Roxanne was used to special treatment due to her last name and family relation to Harry Potter in her own time, Sirius Black's eyebrow practically twitched every time someone pointed or stood up to look at Roxanne.

At the end, however, it was James who proved short tempered.

About to sit down in the Gryffindor table, all five of them heard across the hall in the Slytherin corner, a student asking loudly one of his housemates "What's that?" and gesturing to Roxanne.

The Hall was like a bee nest buzzing around them, until James yelled "Dreadlocks- all the rage in America. HEY- Don't you know it's rude to stare?!" and the murmurs and whispers were silenced, as most of the starrers shot James a nasty look. Sirius shot the Slytherin who spoke a glare, daring him to talk again.

McGonagall got up from her seat in the professor's table, looking ready to yell at James for another 15 minutes, as she did in transfiguration, but Dumbledore leaned over and seemed to be talking her out of it, as she then set down again. however, she did glare at him a full minute before returning to her dinner, informing him that it would not be wise to annoy her anymore today.

Slowly, the regular sounds of the Hall returned, and only the hardcore starrers remained. This was not a bother to Roxanne, as she and her family were pretty much stared at, all her life. So, calmly, she took a seat, and the other four followed.

"How does this not bother you?" Alice wondered, taking a seat in front of her, and then shooting Sirius a suspicious look as he pushed Marlene out of the way and set next to her himself.

"Dunno. Used to it."

"Yeah the guys too, but that's because they're stupid on purpose and are practically attention whores."

Marlene guffawed next to Sirius, as James sat next to Roxanne, trying to ignore McGonagall's glare.

"Bad idea, sitting between you two." Sirius mumbled, taking his hair out of his face, and preparing to dive in.

"Who told you to meddle in then?"

"Thanks James, for ruining your popularity for my sake." Roxanne grinned at him. "Unnecessary yet appreciated."

"I'll pretend that was a thank you."

"Ewww! Gross, I refuse to watch Sirius eat! I'm going to sit with Frank, see you guys in the common room later." Alice left, as Sirius began to stuff food in his plate, smirking evilly.

Her empty spot was filled almost immediately by a girl who, seemed to Roxanne, materialized right there and then.

"Sirius! How did you meet this… transfer student?" said the pouty girl, giving Roxanne a condescending look.

"Oh you know Finnigan, how everybody meets new people; she punched me in the nose- and we met. It was all pretty mundane."

Marlene made dying mimes over her plate as Sirius put his arm around 'Finnigan'.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and moved her attention away from the two of them.

Unfortunately, she looked to her right and saw a fifth year sitting on her other side, clearly one of the starrers.

After waiting for him to say something or apologize, and realizing it wasn't going to happen, she spoke to him loudly. "How's it goin'?"

Excited, he smacked his friend next to him, and she started giggling.

"So, it's Roxanne?"

Roxanne's head snapped back to Finnigan. "Yes."

"Why transfer four months after school started?"

Thankfully, the guys decided to handle that one for her.

"Good question." James told her jokingly.

"Spiffing. So, did you finish Flitwick's essay?"

She rolled her eyes and said tiredly, in what was clearly an old argument between them. "Doesn't matter- you're not copying off of me!"

"But you're so smart and pretty!" Sirius tried.

"Yeah- that's why."

And dinner passed with the two arguing and James whispering to Marlene and Roxanne jokes about some of the students that the Marauders pulled pranks on. All this, whilst being closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

On the way out of the Great Hall McGonagall called for them to stop. "Mr. Black, I do believe you and Mr. Lupin have detention? You couldn't have forgotten, could you?"

Completely winded, Sirius replied "Of course not Professor."

"Good." She stated, "A pleasant evening to the rest of you." she told them, while gesturing for Sirius to follow her.

Miserably, he did so, while saying "I thought detention will be after Christmas Professor?"

"Yes, Hagrid said you could postpone your detention with him until the holidays are over, I however don't see why we can't start now- and pick up again after the holidays, when Mr. Pettigrew will join you."

And Sirius disappeared, muttering "Of course you don't…"

That was all the entertainment they needed to keep them sniggering until they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

Marlene grabbed some books and left for the library, saying something about homework long overdue, and as Alice stayed with her boyfriend after dinner, it was just Roxanne and James.

Taking two seats in front of the fire, Roxanne felt the urge to finally have some well needed sleep surge over her suddenly tired body. As though the familiar heat was reminding her she got up before sunrise today. Not to add the energy spent in the morning trying to keep the strongest wizard alive out of her head. Which she only managed to do since he was feeling nice.

Roxanne realized it was about ten minutes of silence between them, only when James spoke.

"Hey Roxanne, about what you said- about Harry," the name was foreign on James lips, but he liked it. "I just wanted to say- I don't really know him, and I'm not really a dad or anything, but thanks. For telling me his story." He explained. "I can feel proud, even though I don't know him, right?"

Roxanne grinned. "Trust me; you can be very proud of Uncle Harry."

James grinned. He didn't think many Uncles get the privilege of having a niece have such a high opinion of them.

"You could've been nicer to Remus."

"His son is a great kid. Your friend should've felt lucky to have a kid like him some day." Roxanne said through greeted teeth. Roxanne wasn't the type of girl with a problem explaining what's bothering her. If she's asked, she'll explain herself. (It infuriated her that most of her female cousins -and Louis, for some reason- were so hard to decipher. She's not even going to _**start**_ on Lorcan Scamander).

James shrugged. "Remus doesn't get the privilege of most fathers. Instead of being happy to hear you say he's going to have a kid one day, he has to worry if he might hurt his wife, or his kid in the future- or if his kid will be passed down his condition; that I'm guessing you know all about. He's worried…because he doesn't think he's good enough to be anyone's dad."

Roxanne seemed to soften at that explanation.

"So give my friend a break, will you?"

Roxanne nodded reluctantly, and made a note to tell Remus Teddy isn't a werewolf. Maybe then the moron will finally ask her questions about Teddy.

But at that moment something registered in Roxanne's head; Teddy must get his insecurities from his dad. But Teddy also has confidence his father seems to lack. He knows to believe in himself, he knows he's worth it, and he also knows how to have fun. He's also clumsy. Is it possible he got all of those things from his Mom then? But Tonks was probably a little kid right now; little chance of Roxanne meeting her in this time. Not to mention, those could be just Teddy's own thing- or thanks to Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Harry teaching him to have confidence.

Still, she could tell Teddy storied about his dad- she'll leave out the one of how he reacts when he learns of Teddy's existence though.

"Hey James, does Remus have something weird about him most people don't know?"

James looked at her strangely.

"Like does he eat something abnormally a lot?"

"Chocolates." He said, without missing a beat.

Roxanne had to smile. "Birds of a feather…"

"Why? Does Moony's kid like chocolates too?"

"Yep! Eats them like a starved hippogriff." James smiled, while Roxanne continued talking. "I just wasn't sure who he got it from, because his mom was rumored to have a giant sweet tooth." Roxanne closed her eyes, and let her mind drift back to her own time…her own life...

"Was?"

Roxanne opened her eyes, and James was staring at her, looking hesitant.

She couldn't lie to him. She was just so tired of lying at this point.

"Yes, his Mom is dead in my time. Don't tell Remus."

James looked shocked; Roxanne knew he was hoping his friend's future would be happy, with a son and a wife. "How?"

Roxanne wondered if she should tell him. "Fighting Voldemort."

Roxanne was about to tell him not to ask her anything else, but it looked like James didn't want to know anything about the subject either.

James busied himself with a book, while Roxanne's mind drifted back to her conversation with Dumbledore. She needs to face the harsh reality; there's a good possibility she could die trying to go back home.

She glanced at James. He looked so much like her James; only difference was the age, and the hair and eye colors (both of which he got from Aunt Ginny).

Roxanne realized the James Potter she met yesterday and the one in front of her are different. Was it her fault? Or did something she wasn't aware of occurred?

_-James POV-_

James pretended to read some book he picked up. Their talk gave him plenty to think about. Roxanne gave him plenty to think about. But once he suppressed the terrible fate of Moony's future wife from his head, the only thing in his mind was what he overheard in Dumbledore's office.

He glanced at Roxanne from behind the book. She seemed odd herself, whatever she was thinking about, seemed to be shaking her up a bit. Maybe something happened in Dumbledore's office she didn't tell them about? This was weird- like he was introduced to some family member he never met before.

Suddenly she looked at him.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. What's up with **you**?"

Roxanne looked at him and shrugged. "Probably the same kind of 'nothing' as you. At least I still pretended to be fun today."

"If this was fun, I'd hate to see upset." James said, not admitting to himself that she was probably right; he should try to hide his bad mood, because he can't explain it.

Roxanne had a hint of a smile. "I'm known for my bad temper, back in my time."

James asked her something that was on his mind a lot; he noticed that every time someone asks her a question, she'll get angry(er).

"You don't like questions, do you?"

"I don't like a lot of things."

"Right."

And they sat in comfortable silence, both pondering their own secret demons.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus came through the portrait hole and walked over to where James and Roxanne were sitting comfortably.<p>

"We nearly got detention for staying out late, doing detention!" Sirius said wildly.

"The halls are swarming with teachers and prefects." Lupin said, sitting down. "My rounds increased as well."

"Really? Wonder why?" James said.

Roxanne looked at him oddly. "Aren't you supposed to know why? Aren't you Head Boy?"

James rubbed his head uncomfortably, while Remus and Sirius snickered.

"Lily does it all for him usually. To quote the Lily-flower of the Gryffindor tower _'James is just a decoration for the pin_.'"

Sirius barked a laugh, while James tossed a cushion at him, blushing slightly.

"Usually when she needs help she tells me. I'll just ask her tomorrow morning or something…" he said, not looking too bothered.

The others let it go, and started a round of Explosive Snap, but James was bothered by it; was it because they were patrolling, or was it to find out how the Deatheaters got in? Should he tell Dumbledore about all the secret entrances he and the guys found up till now? It would be a total betrayal, James knew, but if Deatheaters knew about one of them, they need to be closed off. That was the right thing to do…

"Anyways, lucky it's Christmas soon, the detentions Dumbledore gave us will continue only after the holidays are over!"

"Oi Prongs! Wanna join the next round? I'm game!"

James decided to keep pondering this later, when he was alone.

"Sure Padfoot, prepare to looooooose!"

"Yeah, you ruddy wish."

After a, intensively, competitive tournament of Explosive Snap between the four of them, they agreed to start working on their homework, once Remus managed to re-grow all of their eyebrows.

James took out an unfinished essay, Lupin took out a book, and Roxanne decided to practice some charms.

Sirius looked around him, bored, twirling his wand in his hand.

"Isn't it weird, Peter staying in the hospital wing for so long? What gives?" Sirius asked, after a few minutes, titling his head in confusion.

Roxanne looked annoyed and started tapping on her book with her wand, accidently causing it to smoke.

James looked at Sirius, annoyed as well; he was working on a difficult potion's essay for Professor Flitwick, and it wasn't going well. "Who knows, be quite will you? I need to concentrate! I bet it's just because-" he scribbled something on his parchment, and then crossed a long line over his words, looking exasperated. "Because- well, because-"

Impatiens lost his features as he found himself stuck on words. "Err- Moony, why **is** Wormtail still in the hospital wing?"

Roxanne felt a vain in her forehead pop each time they named the stupid Rat.

Remus looked up from his thick book and said "Madam Pomfrey should've healed him by now, it doesn't make sense." He sounded worried.

"See? That's what I said!" Sirius exclaimed.

Roxanne felt like saying '_if you miss him so much, why don't you date him?' _but they never took well to her beating Pettigrew up, so it was probably a bad idea.

Probably.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you date him?"

She wasn't happy to confirm she was right; as three angry looks stared at her pointedly.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at her, but James was left wondering; why _was_ Peter still in the hospital wing? He was convinced that Madam Pomfrey _did_ already heal him, as Remus said, so is he being kept there on Dumbledore's request? But why? So that he wouldn't ask them questions about Roxanne that they won't be able to answer? Maybe for whatever reason Roxanne hit him for in the first place. Is Dumbledore planning on keeping him there until the day after tomorrow, knowing Peter will then leave for the Christmas holiday anyways, to be with his mother? Would the Headmaster really do that? _**Can**_ he do that? Is Peter going to be kept away until Roxanne returns home and none of them remembers anything? And how long is that going to be?

How long _**is**_ Roxanne going to be here?

And did James want to see Peter again while he still remembers Roxanne's reaction? Is it wise to forget it? Perhaps it was important- James' mind went back to thinking about what he heard in the Headmaster's office this morning.

But those were dangerous thoughts. Peter was a friend… or was he?

Of course he was! James shook himself angrily, and returned to his potions' essay with pierce determination, that didn't have anything particular to do with his urge to finish his charms homework.

-END CH. 17-


	18. Chapter 18

_CHAPTER 18_

"Oh man! I can't believe Snivellus has my mirror! _My _mirror! Can you believe that?! Only the _**image**_ is-urge!" James Potter whined and whined and whined.

Roxanne didn't know how much more she could stand.

They were in the common room and it was about midnight. The three Marauders and Roxanne were the only ones still up, as the idiots were having what they called 'An emergency meeting concerning the slimy sleazebag Snivellus '.

_**She **_was there because they refused to let her go to bed. Roxanne Weasley has only one rule in her life, and it's "Let me sleep or else I swear to Merlin, I will-".

The end of that rule depended on the person in question, but she thought it was a healthy thing to leave it to the other person's imagination.

However, she was ignored.

If she wasn't so tired, she would've kicked them by now…perhaps tomorrow.

The pain she felt in the middle of the previous night made her wake up in dawn, and stayed up until this late wasn't doing her any favors.

"I know! Our brilliant creation in the hands of that slim ball!" Sirius agreed, looking depressed.

Remus fell asleep in one of the couches.

"If we try and take it back and we're caught McGonagall will _kill_ us!" James whined.

"We've been playing explosive Snap, and doing homework for hours; why couldn't you do this stupid meeting then, when we were awake?!" Roxanne snapped, dangerously fingering her wand.

James and Sirius looked at her condescendingly- as though she still had a lot to learn. "You don't talk about Marauder stuff in front of other students. The mirror is a secret invention. So you're only allowed to discuss it in secret." James explained.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. She got up from her seat and glared them both down. "If I bring your stupid mirror back, will you let me Bloody sleep?!" she half asked half yelled.

They stared at her numbly.

"It's pointless; you can't get inside the Slytherin common room." James said looking depressed.

Roxanne gave him a condescending look. She smirked and headed to the entrance.

"Wait you have a plan!" James accused. Sirius jumped from his seat and caught up with her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered her, looking excited.

"Why? So you could get in my way?" She told him. "No thanks, I'm good." she grinned at his expression and left the common room, after hours, not bothering with the map or the invisibility cloak.

As she left Sirius turned to James. "She won't be able to get it. There's no way." He said confidently. "She didn't even take the cloak."

James' glasses slipped down his nose a little, as he slumped deeper into his couch. "She seemed confident…what do you think Moony?" they turned to Remus, only now realizing their third party was asleep.

Sirius walked over to him and kicked him awake.

"Owwww! I'm listening I'm listening! Don't take away my chocolate!" he yelled panicky, until he seemed to recover his senses.

He reddened as his friends howled with laughter.

"Oh shut up already!"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape wasn't many things, but curies he was.<p>

He entered the secret corridor near the entrance to the Slytherin common room and waited, thinking he was the first to arrive.

"_Lumos."_ A quite voice spoke in the darkness and made Snape jump, taking out his wand.

The face of Roxanne Weasbly appeared in the corridor, not half a meter away.

"You!" he sneered; he should've known.

"Me." She said calmly. She was leaning against the wall, looking slightly bored.

Snape was seething with rage; he took out the letter and threw it on the floor. "You infidel Gryffindor! You think this is funny?! I'll teach you-"

Roxanne Weasbly rolled her eyes. "It's not a prank, relax. I meant what I wrote in that letter."

He looked at her skeptically, his usual mask covering his expression; he didn't like it when people could read his emotions.

The letter was sent in the middle of the night, and said it offered an interesting conversation, from an anonymous person. Intrigued by the hinted proposition in it of a sort of deal for whatever he stole from Potter; he decided to check it out; thinking it was safe. He knew Potter wasn't smart enough to make such a clever trap. But apparently there was a Gryffindor who was…

"Look, I want the mirror. Can I have it?" she asked lightly.

"No." his lips barley moved at all, and yet a chilling satisfaction was evident on him.

"Why not? What do you care for a mirror? Can't you get another one from someplace or something?" she asked exasperated; no one can say Roxanne didn't know how to be reasonable.

"I don't _care_ about Potter!" he spat. "I don't care about any of his friends and I don't care about his stupid mirror!" he said, "Potter and Black crossed me far too many times. I'm not giving them anything they want." He had so much poison in his voice Roxanne realized she'd have to up the stakes.

"Look, how about a deal? You give me what I want and I'll tell Lily you returned what you took from James willingly, maturing out of your childish feud with him. That way she would remember you as a better person then you are now."

Snape looked at her, mask still firmly on. But she spotted the temptation there.

"I'll make you out as the bigger person-"

"What do you mean by 'remember' me?" he asked coldly, trying to avoid answering her.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "I think it's pretty obvious."

"Not to me." His lips barely moving, his voice managed to be extra icy.

"Well, it's obvious which side you chose to fight for, at this point, am I right?"

He shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer, his black hair slightly curtaining his face.

"And it's also clear what side Lily chose for herself, don't you agree? I may know her for only a couple of days, but I'm sure you know her a lot better.

You know she's not likely to be persuaded otherwise. "

She looked at him for a moment, and when he didn't comment, she added. "You now there's nothing for the two of you anymore." Roxanne was never good at pretending to speak softly and gently, but she managed it fairly well right now, speaking with delicate tact. "At least this way, when she thinks of you… she will see more then which side you chose; she'll remember the friend she once had."

_'Something you will earn only after her death.'_

Reluctantly, and slowly, he moved forward a bit.

For a moment she contemplated pointing her wand at him, but there was no need for it; without saying a word, he handed her the mirror, looking into her eyes.

She shivered, it was clear he was nowhere near accepting what she said, but he wanted what Roxanne said to be true, if it really came to it.

"Why are you doing this for Potter? What do you have to do with The Marauders?" his voice was horse; he seemed to have a burning need to know.

Roxanne smiled. "You ask a lot of questions for a guy who doesn't _care_."

And with that she left the dark boy alone in the dungeons and headed to Gryffindor tower, looking forward to sleep.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, and Remus were making jokes, talking about Quidditch, and what they should add to the map, but after an hour and a half, James broke the small imaginary wall they built and spoke about Roxanne.<p>

"Where is she? It's been an hour and some already, is she standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance and kicking at the wall?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe she did have a plan- I mean she's smart, maybe she thought of a way to get the mirror back?"

"You don't think… you don't think he did something to her?" Sirius asked fearfully.

They looked a little pale at that.

"I'm sure she's alright." Remus said, trying to convince himself as well.

"You think she's trapped inside of the Slytherin nest?" Sirius asked feeling sick.

"No! Don't say dumb things Padfoot! She's probably failed and is too embarrassed to show up…" James said hopefully.

Another moment passed by, and in all three of their heads Sirius' words stuck; they all imagined Roxanne trapped inside of the Slytherin common room, surrounded by sixth and seventh years, in need of rescue.

Another minute passed and James couldn't take it. "That's it! Rescue mission! Padfoot go bring the map and the cloak! Moony help me think of a way to enter the common room and-"

They were all on their feet, when suddenly they heard something.

The entrance door opened and Roxanne climbed in looking tired but otherwise fine.

The three boys stared at her with shock.

She walked over to them wiping her dreadlocks back. "Here!" she tossed something to James, and he caught it.

"Now I'm going to sleep, and don't you children ever keep me away from my sleep again." She said in a threatening voice, and then went up the girls dormitories and disappeared.

The guys were stunned, as James showed them the mirror in his hands.

"No bleeding way…" Sirius whispered, and they all agreed.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Remus spoke, unable to imagine Severus Snape giving her the mirror willingly.

Sirius looked a little pride wounded. He grabbed the mirror as though seeing if it's the real deal.

Remus checked the clock. "We better go to sleep guys, its 2 AM. If we're late McGonagall will have our heads."

He didn't let them protest and dragged them upstairs, to their dorms.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat behind his desk, listening with utmost attention to the advice thrown his way from the past Headmasters, and Headmistresses, of Hogwarts.<p>

He was tired, and he was dimly aware that midnight has come and passed. But Dumbledore was no stranger to working through the night- surprisingly, running a school for young wizards and witches is rather time consuming. Not to mention that with the war going on right now, Dumbledore was often more then not busy with matters far more serious then his position as Headmaster calls.

But just as Phineas Nigellus Black was making his long suggestion on the matter of Roxanne Weasley known, and Albus was beginning to feel his eyelids close, an empty portrait suddenly had a resident, who was out of breath.

"Everard! What news do you carry?" Albus rose from his chair, glad to move around, waiting for the breathless old wizard to answer.

"Seems like the timeline's in perfect order Headmaster! If the girl is speaking truth, someone must have sent her here, and without disrupting the timeline-"

"Yes- without a disruption in the timeline we know it can't be as simple as a glitch or a snip of the time- meaning this was no mistake indeed. Someone worked surprisingly hard to bring her here. Good job Everard."

A non-Corporeal Patronus appeared in the office, its silvery rays gleaming in the darkness.

Then the voice of the Maestro of Charms was heard from it.

"Headmaster!" the office was filled with the squeaky voice. "It is finished. I wait in my office, please bring the necessary ingredient."

Albus smiled; he found himself wondering, not for the first time, how he became surrounded with such amazing and talented Professors.

He headed out, eager for more answers on a most fascinating mystery, ready to greet Flitwick.

* * *

><p><em>-END CH. 18-<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**_CHAPTER 19_**

"Put the hairs here Dumbledore." Flitwick instructed.

The black hairs mixed with the red ones, and a tie was made from the green liquid potion the charms master purred on the parchment.

"What does this mean Filius?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn made the potion perfectly, and it would seem that there are definite close blood-ties with young Mr. Weasley from the first year, and the new student."

Dumbledore started playing with his thumb, in deep thoughts.

"So she is indeed from the future then?" Flitwick asked the Headmaster.

"It would certainly seem so. Now then, could you think of any possible way of sending her to her own time?"

Flitwick frowned in amazement. "I couldn't think of a single spell that could've sent her here to begin with." Said the charms professor. "But perhaps… if the spell wasn't invented yet in her time either, the only way for her to have been able to come here would have to be ancient magic."

Dumbledore indeed looked interested. "Please elaborate."

"Of course!" he said in his high voice, and prepared his throat. "Well, Hogwarts, for example, is flowing with ancient magic- magic that has been standing and wondering since the castle was built by the strongest wizards and witches of its age. Each generation of students, teachers, and Headmasters, bring with them more magic that flows around. That's one of the ways Poltergeist are created- well, the students' part is the most important for that actually- since they're fused with mischief and-"

Dumbledore coughed to redirect the Charms Master to the important subject.

"Oh, right. Well, when you've told me of the Room of Requirements, I went to see it for myself. It's marvelous of course- but it must have been made a long time ago as well- I do not know if it was as far back as around when the castle was built- but it might have been self created with all the ancient magic around. So perhaps the room's use was destroyed in her time, but the magic in it; that for decades-or perhaps centuries, even- has been serving whoever was in need of entering, was still intact."

"I understand. But then is it possible to speculate that it was the magic around the room, which was slowly self healing after its destruction-that decided to try and somehow give the person that was pacing in front of it what it desired?"

"It is very plausible, indeed. Perhaps because the room was in a destructive state for so long, it could not detect the James Potter who was currently in Hogwarts, but remembered the last time a James Potter was in Hogwarts, and that's how she came here…" Flitwick's voice rose in excitement. "Well, if that is truly the case- which we must make cretin it is- there is a simple solution."

Dumbledore smiled, seeing it as well, but allowing the charms professor to say it first. "Truly marvelous."

"We must infuse the room with locked magic, that will activate in the future-exactly a week since Roxanne's arrival here, and once the room's magic is released in the future, and since it's perfect in this time, we can simply walk her in the corridor and tell her to ask the room to return her to her own time!"

"But will that work?"

"I believe there is 87 percent positivity that it will work, we must make it strong though, so it won't break when the room is destroyed in the future."

"Thank you Filius; you have been great help, as always."

"I'm not going to remember this, am I Albus?"

Dumbledore did not answer, but that was enough of an answer to the tiny wizard.

"That's fine- time travel will bring the strongest of us to cower into curiosity. Frankly, it's safest that I forget."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "You were always noble Filius."

Flitwick blushed and waved the compliment aside. "Now Dumbledore, I truest you, but you should remember that while 'knowledge is power'- it is also dangerous." Flitwick turned around the quote made by his own house fonder. "Remember, this situation could definitely turn bad, rather quickly then one would expect."

Dumbledore took out his wand and smiled apologetically. "Your wise words have been heard old friend, I promise you…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Albus Dumbledore found himself standing in front of the Room of Requirements, performing every test he could think of.<p>

When, at long last, he was done; he was a hundred percent glad to confirm that he is indeed surrounded by brilliant people. The Charms Professor was absolutely correct; the room was the reason Roxanne travelled time.

_'This should be fairly easy then, from here on out.'_ He thought to himself, chuckling at the marvelously magical solution. All it took to fix this was only a touch… of magic.

* * *

><p>James kicked his shoes off and laid down on his four-foster, staring at the ceiling. Then he looked at his feet and frowned again at his mismatched socks.<p>

"James, are you okay?"

James turned to Remus' bed. The fact that they were alone in the dorm just registered, as Sirius was in the shower.

Remus placed the returned mirror on the shelf next to James and walked back to his own bed.

They had all stayed up a little more, wondering how Roxanne Weasley managed to retrieve the two-way mirror. And now it's so late the only thing Remus and Sirius could do was yawn. James was, in contrast, dreading sleep.

"You were kind of off today."

"I'm fine." He snapped automatically.

"Right. Sorry to bother you."

James immediately regretted snapping at Remus; he knew his friend didn't have a lot of confidence in himself and often closed up when faced with rejection.

Unlike his other friends, Remus mainly avoids from praying unless he's worried about his friends. Which means; he only asked because he was worried about James.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? It's just- something happened."

Remus looked at him. "Yeah, I guessed."

"I don't think I should talk about it, but it-" he didn't know what to say.

Remus came over to stand by his bed awkwardly. "Pissed you off?" he presumed.

"Yea-No. It just sort of shocked me, I guess…"

James realized Remus was bamboozled by this point.

"It's like, you know there are people who are kind of bad, that you dislike, even hate, but you don't really think they're _bad _bad. Well, I just found out something that happened, and that brought back realty, you know? It's something you knew already, but wasn't really concerned about in a while. So it felt like for the first time, the information you knew was coming to life, making sense. In a scary way."

James rubbed his forehead. "Does that make any sense?"

Remus seemed to contemplate on it.

"Yeah… Like with the attack yesterday? How we all knew it might happen since last year, but when it happened- like someone broke the small glass around us and we were a _part_ of the war, and not just reading about it in a newspaper."

"Yeah, something like that actually." James felt a little easier, having talked to Remus; but not a lot.

"Good night Prongs." Remus went and got in his own bed, closing the covers.

"'Night mate, thanks!"

James' mind was swirling, and he suspected sleep will come long from now for him.

A traitor in Hogwarts.

It can be anyone -although he's got money on a Slytherin.

But this wasn't some Hex or bulling, this was something _**bad.**_ Students could've gotten hurt from that attack.

James always hated them, and of course they hated him, and he knew how nasty they can get. He had front row seats to that a bunch of times.

But this was hard to believe…hard to digest.

They're kids, same age as him, so they must have known what an attack might do, they're not stupid.

Could they really be that evil?

He punched his pillow angrily. Apparently, they can.

He closed his eyes and sternly told himself to go to sleep. But it must've been hours before that happened; every time his eyes closed, and he started dosing off, the thought re-entered his mind –_'What if it wasn't a Slytherin who betrayed Hogwarts to Voldemort?'_

And he hated himself; for the small doubt the voice in his mind put in him for those he had trust for.

It took him a long time to comprehend that he wasn't afraid of the traitor, and what they did. No, he was afraid of his identity.

That night James barely got any sleep. That night he was possessed with nightmare after nightmare; Hogwarts attacked again, his parents getting injured by Voldemort's forces, and Peter…and all the possibilities of why Roxanne would react to seeing him like she had. Why hit Peter?

James found he suddenly didn't want to know the answer, something in him told him its better not to know.

He forced himself to close his eyes, and imagine a good tomorrow to dream about, that he will spend with his friends, Lily, and, his new cousin, Roxanne.

-END CH. 19-

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: That's it for day 2! Took so long! But I'm glad- this story started out quickly but I think it gained real depth now, I took a slow pace to make sure things don't slip away in the story- Tell me your thought's , comment, favor and follow if you'd like :) <strong> ** Am I the only one excited?!**

**P.s-Thank you for the reviews ObsessedWReading! I really enjoyed them, and I love hearing how people feel reading the story :)**


	20. Chapter 20-Nxt Gen day 2

_**CHAPTER 20**_

George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, stood in front of Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

McGonagall was almost as distraught as George and Angelina when she was informed of the situation; a student under her responsibility had disappeared.

"As James Potter said, it has been confirmed that Roxanne Weasley is no longer on Hogwarts premises." McGonagall announced to her old students sadly.

Angelina dropped to the nearest chair, she reminded herself how fierce and tough her daughter was, but it didn't seem to help.

Ginny placed a hand around her shoulder in support, while George just looked at a spot in the wall behind McGonagall, keeping uncharacteristically quiet.

McGonagall closed her eyes. "I was also informed that she is not in Hogsmeade, and the Centaurs reported that no student of Hogwarts was seen inside of the Forbidden Forest."

George remained quiet, and Angelina said nothing as well, slightly palling.

After a few moments of silence had passed, George spoke. "Harry?"

Harry internally jumped, "The Aurors are investigating, we may have a few leads, but none are cretin yet." Harry felt George's disappointment; he looked like he counted on Harry more than anything else. Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"Just to be sure, we checked several other locations and there was no trace of her nor was there any suspicion for a kidnapping or anything of the sort, and well…" Harry hesitated, he glanced at Ron.

Ron seemed sick but nodded. "George… we figured magic, powerful magic, probably had something to do with this."

George and Angelina looked at him; their faces clearly saying '_Go on_.'

He cleared his throat. "One of the theories is Time."

Dumbledore's portrait was silently chuckling throughout the conversation, but was otherwise pretending to sleep whenever someone glanced at him to confirm.

Angelina's eyebrows crinkled. "Time?"

Realization befell on McGonagall's face and she looked grim.

Harry stepped forward. "Time as in time traveling. We think we can't find Roxanne because she's simply no longer… in our time."

* * *

><p>After two hours of debating the group decided reluctantly that the time theory was the most likely. George and Angelina went home, after telling McGonagall they want her to send Freddy back home with them for a while, and a few minutes later, replacing them, entered Neville leading the remaining group, bringing the kids with him.<p>

"Did you find Roxanne?!" Fred practically yelled as soon as he came through the door.

The adults glanced at each other, and McGonagall stood up.

"Sadly, that is not the case Mr. Weasley."

The kids all seemed really depressed, and Fred was about to start yelling again when McGonagall cut him off and continued.

"We have, however, concluded that Miss Weasley is most likely, well, nowhere right now."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say; Fred paled considerably and seemed as though he might have lost the ability of speech, while the rest of them all started yelling and denying loudly. All thirteen of them (actually sixteen, McGonagall noted with dread to her ears, Scorpius Malfoy also joined them, as well as Alex Jordan and Ari Longbottom).

Very loudly.

"Don't worry; she is most probably fine and in perfect health." McGonagall said swiftly, realizing the mistake with her phrasing.

"She has simply… disappeared."

The kids all looked stunned and incredulously stared at their Headmistress. Fred looked at her, as though seeing her for the first time.

"There are several theories of course, but we have chosen the one we believe to be the most-"

"So what she just _disappeared_? What could even _make_ her disappear?!" Fred blew up. "This is Hogwarts we're talking about, nothing _happens_ here!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville gave him looks.

"Nothing happens here since you people graduated!" Fred corrected himself.

Ron knelt next to Fred, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Fred, I know this is going to sound Barmy, but we think Roxanne traveled time."

Fred's mouth actually opened in shock, after two minutes of staring at his Uncle without really comprehending what has been said.

"Time travel?!" asked Molly in awe, her glasses actually slipping a little as Ron said that.

"Yes." Ron said.

James stared at Ron open mouthed too, right next to Fred, keeping as silent as anyone ever witnessed before.

"How? Did she have a time turner?" Victoire asked, trying to make sense of this situation.

"We don't know." Harry said, frowning with concern.

"How can you be sure?" Lily asked in a quiet voice.

Ron looked at his niece. "We can't."

"Dad- What time is she at then?" Rose was very scared of having her question answered.

Fred seemed to snap out of his shock and stared at Ron with a need for knowledge.

"We don't know."

Coming out of the fireplace, Bill Weasley said "I think I might be able to help with that."

"Dad!" Louis called.

"Bill!" Ginny said, looking surprised as she gave her brother a hug.

"Did George tell you-?" But Ron didn't have to finish his question.

"No, but let's say I suddenly remembered something weird… and I came here to ask Professor McGonagall about it." He scratched his scarred face, looking deep in thought. "By the way why are you all here?"

"Bill" Harry said softly, "Roxanne is missing."

Bill made a worried sound. "Damn." He whispered.

Having gone through two wizarding wars, Bill didn't sound shocked or surprised at such bad news anymore, but he was sad, especially as he thought of what the last war cost his little brother, George, and he hoped life wouldn't take anyone else from him again.

"You said you wanted to ask me something Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall addressed him.

Bill suddenly remembered what he came here for. "Oh that's right!"

Dominique snickered at their dad's forgetfulness, while Victoire managed a small grin.

"It's about Roxanne actually. See, I could be wrong, but you should check for the possibility of- this is awkward to say- time travel."

Every mouth in the room hung open now, except for the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was now chuckling openly.

"Wait what?! How do you know this?!" Harry asked, honestly shocked.

Bill smiled awkwardly. "Let's say I suddenly remembered an acquaintance of mine from my first year of Hogwarts. Interestingly, she bears the looks and name of one of my nieces. I was sure I was wrong, and getting rather old too, so I just thought I'd come here and check if everything is alright with Roxanne…"

Then he seemed to remember again "Oh and she's missing! So it's true, Roxanne is time traveling?" he looked worried.

Before any of the kids had time to comment, McGonagall, Ron, Ginny, and Harry almost jumped on Bill. "_**What year?!**_"

"1978."

James felt his stomach fall. This is real. 1978. _Shit_.

What was he supposed to do? What were any of them supposed to do in this situation?

"I'll go inform the Department of Mysteries immediately. Ron, Ginny, Bill, send the kids to George's and leave them there with Teddy. Then meet up with me and Hermione at the Potters."

Listen to Harry Potter.

Thank Merlin for James' Dad.

Now Bill was looking uncomfortable and he leveled his eyes straight at Harry, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait. Before that, there's something else. Something I can't say in front of the kids…Something you need to know."

-END CH. 20-


End file.
